Reader's Choice
by StarryNights513
Summary: Anything goes and it is up to you to see what will happen. View my profile for instructions.
1. The Visitor

Characters: Stella and Brandon

Rating: T

Type: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor

Prompt: Brandon gets jealous when he sees Stella hanging out with some other guy (who happens to be Stella's close friend from her childhood, but Brandon doesn't know about that) and the guy acts flirty around her, which triggers Brandon even further. Both guys then get in a physical fight and later Stella takes Brandon with her to tend his wounds and the couple make up.

Submitter: Tara

 **The Visitor**

Brandon and Stella were walking along the gardens of Red Fountain, telling each other sweet nothings that for sure would have made Riven gag if he had been near.

"Oh Brandy-bear, I love you so much." Stella cooed as she rubbed her nose on Brandon's.

"I love you too, Sunshine." Brandon smiled at Stella as he stroked her golden blonde locks.

"I-Caleb?" Stella squinted her eyes at something behind Brandon's shoulder. Brandon turned his head and saw from the corner of his eye a figure walking closer to them. "CALEB!"

Stella pushed aside Brandon and ran up to the figure. Brandon turned around and saw Stella jump into the arms of a tall, tan, and blonde man roughly the same age as him.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked with an excited smile on her face as she hung onto his neck.

"I came to visit you!" Caleb smiled down at Stella.

"You are nothing like I remembered. I could barely tell that it was you." Stella said.

"Yeah, I hit the gym and finally did something with my hair." Caleb chuckled.

There was a sound behind Stella of someone clearing their throat and Stella turned around and looked at Brandon.

"Oh, sorry Brandon. This is Caleb. Caleb, this is Brandon." Stella introduced the two. It was not lost on Brandon that Stella did not introduce him as his boyfriend but it was Stella and she could sometimes get lost in the moment. Caleb extended a hand and Brandon did the same, meeting in an awkward and tense handshake.

"Come on, Caleb! I want to hear about everything that has happened in Solaria since I have been gone." Stella turned towards Brandon, "I'll see you later, Brandon."

Stella turned and walked away with her arm latched onto Caleb's. Brandon sighed as he watched his girlfriend so easily walk away from him, the same woman who would spend five minutes saying goodbye to him. Who never left without kissing him goodbye.

The day continued on and Brandon spent it in his room working on his assignments for class. The door opened and Sky walked in.

"Oh, hey Brandon. I thought that you were hanging out with Stella today." Sky remarked as he saw Brandon at his desk.

"Yeah, but a friend from home came and she wanted to catch up with him." Brandon answered looking up from his paper.

"Him?" Sky lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I have nothing to be worried about." Brandon rolled his eyes while throwing an eraser at Sky.

"So you have nothing to be afraid of the man who hasn't kept his hands off of Stella?" Sky asked as he looked out the window. Brandon shot up from his chair and ran to the window to see Stella sitting in Caleb's lap and giggling to whatever Caleb was saying. Brandon also saw the way that his hands moved up and down Stella's back, moving lower and lower with each stroke, Stella oblivious to it all as she kept talking. Caleb looked at Stella up and down, tracing the curves of her body with his eyes.

Brandon's blood was starting to boil.

Brandon pulled himself away from the window and stormed out of the room, Sky following behind.

"Hey, don't do anything stupid. I am sure that it is nothing." Sky placed a hand on Brandon's shoulder.

"Nothing? Did you not see the way that he was looking at her? The way he touched her?" Brandon exclaimed in the hallway.

"Brandon, you need to calm down. Calm down and then confront him. Plus, it's Aisha's birthday party tonight, I'm sure Stella will have caught up with him and then you two can enjoy the party together." Sky advised.

Brandon breathed deeply and heavily, trying to return his breathing to a normal pace. He felt calmer and comforted. This was only for an afternoon and then Stella would be back in his arms.

But he was wrong.

At the party, Brandon stood in the corner of the room as he watched Stella giggle with Caleb, his arm around her waist. Brandon slowly sipped some punch that Riven had so lovingly spiked with some of his homemade moonshine. His head started to feel heavier but he was not sure if that was due to the alcohol or seeing Stella in the arms of another man.

"Caleb, I am sad that you are leaving tomorrow." Stella pouted. "Is there no way that you can't stay a little longer?"

"I'm sorry, Stell-Bell but I have to go." Caleb sighed.

"I had such a wonderful day with you." Stella smiled up at Caleb.

"I did too." Caleb lowered his head and his lips met Stella's. Stella stood in shock as she felt Caleb's lips come to hers.

Brandon crushed his cup in his hands, punch spilling to the floor seeing Stella and Caleb sharing a kiss. Enough was enough.

Stella pulled away, "I...I have..." Stella was interrupted when Brandon flew across her and tackled Caleb to the floor.

Caleb crashed with Brandon on top of him, and getting a swift punch to the face. Caleb managed to push Brandon off of him and give Brandon his own punch to the face. Brandon's nose started to bleed, but all Brandon could see was red.

A crowd started to form around the two fighting men. Caleb and Brandon exchanged punches until a voice rang throughout the crowd.

"Brandon, STOP!" Stella shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Stella..." Stella looked down at Brandon and seeing the blood run from his nose. Stella kneeled down to Brandon and threw her arms around him.

"What is wrong with you?" Stella shouted as she looked at Brandon and gave him a slap across the face. "Krystal, can you heal Caleb? I would like to talk to Brandon in private." Stella stood up and pulled Brandon with her.

Stella and Brandon left the room to the bathroom where Stella sat Brandon on the toilette while she dug through th medicine cabinet for the first aid kit.

"I can't believe what you did out there." Stella grumbled as she pulled out the first aid kit and made her way to sit on the edge of the tub.

"What I did? I am not the one kissing other people's girlfriends." Brandon replied defensively.

"He didn't know."

"Yeah, I noticed you left out that detail when you introduced us." Brandon snapped.

"I was excited to see him."

"And you didn't think to bring it up later?"

"The subject never came up." Stella shot back as she pulled out gauze and rolled it up before sticking it up Brandon's nose. "Keep your head back." Stella instructed.

"Really? Not when he was looking at you like you were naked or when he was rubbing his hands all over you?" Brandon quipped.

"He wasn't doing that."

"You may not have noticed it but I did." Brandon said as he held his head back and the gauze in his nose while Stella stood up to wet a washcloth with warm water for his eye and nose.

"Brandon," Stella sighed as she walked back over to Brandon, "I love you and nothing or nobody is going to change that. Caleb is just an old friend from my childhood. I just wish that you trusted me."

"I guess I let jealousy get the best of me." Brandon said.

"You think?" Stella giggled as she motioned towards Brandon's overall state.

"I will try to let it not happen again." Brandon chuckled.

"You better not. Next time, just come to me about the problem. Don't tackle them in the middle of a crowded room." Stella closed the first aid kit and walked back to the cabinet to place it back.

"Who would have ever thought that I would be the irrational one?" Brandon laughed.

"Hey, I am rational." Stella replied through feigned offense.

"I love you, Stella." Brandon stood up and walked towards Stella.

"I love you too, Brandon." Stella responded before placing a kiss on Brandon's cheek, causing Brandon to wince. Stella giggled, "Come on, let's get back to the party and maybe you can apologize to Caleb."

Stella and Brandon walked out of the bathroom back to the party where all eyes were on them. Brandon walked up to Caleb who looked like he had not just been in a fight, unlike Brandon.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for what I did." Brandon rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey man, I should apologize, I had no idea that Stella had a boyfriend." Caleb shrugged.

"Yeah, she seemed to have forgotten to mention that." Brandon let out a soft chuckle.

"Forgive me?" Caleb asked.

"Only if you can forgive me." Brandon smiled.

"Deal." Caleb extended his hand once again and this time, Brandon gladly accepted his handshake.

"Hey, is there anyway you could teach me to get better power on that right hook? That hit really did a number on me." Brandon asked as he walked to the punch table with Caleb.

"Sure thing, buddy."


	2. Falling Star

Prompt: Maybe Stella should go to Solaria and see an old picture that her father hide from her. And there she sees two babies and then she tries to discover who is that person.

Submitter: Guest

 **Falling Star**

"Mom! Dad!" Stella screamed as she ran up to her parents. Despite their separation, they still made a point to put their differences aside for Stella during the holidays.

"Sunshine, how are you? Have you been eating right? Has Brandon been treating you well?" King Radius asked as he looked down at his daughter.

"I'm fine and yes to all of the other questions. I wish Brandon could be here with us today." Stella sighed.

"I am sure that he wishes the same." Queen Luna smiled. Stella wrapped her arms around her parents and they walked inside of the palace, leaving the guards to carry Stella's multiple suitcases.

"So, what would you like to do first, darling?" King Radius asked.

"Honestly, I would just like to go to my room and relax. With all the exams and trainings, I haven't had a lot of sleep." Stella replied.

"Honey, you should try to keep up with your sleep. It is not healthy for someone to stay up to all hours of the night and plus, you'll get bags and dark circles under your eyes." Queen Luna scolded.

"I know, but Palladium's class really kicked my butt this semester. Both the field assignments and the written work made for long nights."

"No matter, they are over now and I say that if you want to get some sleep that is fine with me. Dinner's at seven." King Radius said.

"Thanks, Dad." Stella hugged her father and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to her room.

Stella walked down the corridors of the palace when she saw from the corner of her eye, a door that she thought was permanently closed. There was always a lock on it and her father said that this door led to a storage of old rugs. However, when Stella looked through the crack, the room seemed too ornate to be filled with dusty rugs.

Stella glanced over both of her shoulders, checking to make sure that nobody was coming. When the coast was clear, she opened the large wooden door further and walked inside.

The room was dark and Stella could smell the dust. At least her father didn't lie about the old and dusty part. But when Stella cleared away the dust, she saw a room decorated with stars and baby furniture in the corner, no rugs.

Stella did not recognize any of the things as hers from when she was a baby. All of the photos had her in a room decorated with suns, not stars. And her crib was gold, not silver. Stella furrowed her brows in confusion as she walked further into the room. She was too busy looking around the room that she bumped her knee into a small end table, a photo album dropping on the floor.

Stella picked up the photo album and turned to one of the various pages to see a photo of her mother with two babies cradled in her arms. Stella's eyes widened in shock and so many questions came flooding to her mind. Who was that other baby? Is it mom's? Maybe it is just a cousin?

Stella quickly pulled the photo from the album and hid it in the waistband of her skirt. She had so many questions that needed to be answered.

The clock struck seven and Stella walked into the dining room to see her parents sitting in their usual spot at the opposite ends of the table.

"Ah, there you are, Stella." King Radius remarked as Stella stormed to her seat between the two.

"Stella, dear, is there something the matter?" Queen Luna asked, extending her hand to lightly touch Stella's but Stella quickly pulled back her hand.

Stella reached under the table to the waistband of her skirt and pulled out the photo. She set it in front of her.

"Who is this?" Stella asked sternly, hardly any emotion in her voice.

King Radius looked at Luna in shock.

"Where did you find that?" King Radius asked.

"It doesn't matter. I found it and now I have questions. Who is that? The other baby in mom's arms." Stella spat.

King Radius once again glanced at Queen Luna before letting out a sigh.

"We were going to tell you but with the divorce and you saving the universe, we never had the right time..."

"Who. Is. The. Baby?" Stella asked once again.

"Stella, sweetie. That is your sister." Luna replied softly.

"What?" Stella turned her head to her mother.

"You have...had...a twin sister. But shortly after you two were born, she had complications and passed away. She was two months old." Queen Luna looked as if she were about to cry, remembering the events of the past.

"I had a sister?" Stella whispered in shock. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Estrella. We knew you were going to take after your father's side of the family and become the Fairy of the Shining Sun. But Estrella took after my side of the family and would become the Fairy of the Shimmering Stars." Queen Luna let a tear escape her eye as she looked down at the table.

"What was she like? From the two months of knowing her?" Stella questions softly.

This time, King Radius answered, full of joy and life. "We called Estrella the good baby." King Radius chuckled, earning him a small glare from Stella. "You were always so energetic and for a baby could really wear us out. You were bright and as lively as the sun. Estrella was just like the night sky. She was quiet and found peace being rocked in your mother's arms."

"Unlike you who always wanted to be with your father." Queen Luna interjected, a smile on her face.

"I guess I was always a Daddy's Girl." Stella chuckled. Stella's face returned back to one of seriousness as she next her next question.

"How did she die?" Stella asked.

King Radius looked at Queen Luna and nodded, letting her know that he would answer.

"Estrella developed a heat disease. Her heart had become weak, unable to pump on it's own. We had a pacemaker placed in her, signaling her heart to beat and helping the muscles expand and contract. She was doing well and living a normal life. But one night, the pacemaker failed and her heart stopped beating. No blood was being sent to her brain and she died that night." King Radius explained.

"Where is she buried?" Stella asked, not remembering a marker in the royal graveyard.

"She isn't buried. She has joined the Fairy of the Shimmering Stars that have come before her. When they die, their body returns to the stardust that they were made out of and become a new star, dazzling the night sky." Queen Luna smiled, placing a hand on Stella's shoulder.

"I really wish that she could have been with me. I would have loved to have a sister growing up." Stella sighed.

"But she has been with you. Look up at the night sky and she will be there." Queen Luna replied.

"Which one is she?" Stella asked.

"The smallest, yet brightest star in the sky." King Radius said.

Stella looked at her parents and gave them each a small smile. The rest of the meal was spent talking about the short memories that her parents had with her sister, Stella hanging onto every word.

After dinner and of course dessert, Stella went to her room to get ready for the night. After she had changed into her nightgown, she grabbed her brush off of the nightstand and began to brush her long, golden locks. Stella found her way outside to her balcony and looking up at the night sky. She suddenly spotted the small star that twinkled with fervor. As Stella stared, the star seemed to grow with intensity.

"Hey sis," Stella nervously chuckled, "it's me, Stella. But I guess you already know that. How are you up there in the sky? Is it fun looking down on everything? It must be awful if you were afraid of heights." Stella let out a small laugh and then cleared her throat. " I wish I could have gotten to know you in person but in star form is cool too. Ugh, I guess what I am trying to say is, thank you for watching over me, and mom and dad. I love you." Stella smiled as she looked up at the sky.

Stella walked back inside her room and turned off the light. She climbed into bed and turned her face to the light of the stars. A faint sound in the wind whispering,

"I love you too."


	3. Caught

Characters:Bloom and Sky

Genre/story type:family,comeste

Rating:T

Beginning scene: Marion and Oritel catch Bloom and Sky on a little 'make out' session

Submitter: skylar sparks

 **Caught**

Giggles and moans could be heard from outside the large wooden doors of Bloom's room inside the palace of Domino. Marion and Oritell were walking down the large corridor when they were curious as to what was going on.

Oritel was about to reach for the doorknob of Bloom's room to investigate what was going on when Marion quickly grasped his hand.

"Wait! What if they are doing something that we don't want to walk in on?" Marion asked.

"They better not be doing anything like that!" Oritel's eyes widened, thinking about what Sky and his baby girl could be doing.

"Bloom is twenty-one now, she is hardly a child and is allowed to be with her boyfriend." Marion rolled her eyes.

"She will always be my baby!" Oritel bellowed.

"Honey, calm down. Just let her-"Marion placed a hand on Oritel's shoulder but was interrupted when a loud moan was heard from beyond the door.

"Oh, Sky..."

Oritel's face grew red and he barged through the door, a shriek following after.

"Oh my God, Dad!" Bloom shouted as she lifted the covers to cover her bare chest. "Have you ever heard of knocking?!"

"Sir, I..." Sky stood up with his shirt off and his belt buckle undone.

"I don't want to be told what was going on. I know what was going on!" Oritel shouted.

"Oritel, you are acting ridiculous!" Marion yelled as she walked into the room.

"Mom?" Bloom asked in shock. "This can't be happening." Bloom groaned as she fell back onto her bed.

"It is happening and thank God I came in at the right time, who knows what could have happened." Oritel placed his hand on his chest.

"Not like it hasn't happened before." Bloom muttered under her breath, earning her a sly wink from Sky that unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Oritel.

"Get out of here!" Oritel shouted at the shirtless blonde in the room. Sky quickly picked up his shirt and ran towards the door.

"See you later?" Sky asked.

"OUT!" Sky dashed out of the room and down the hallway.

Oritel turned his attention back to Bloom.

"What am I going to do with you?" Oritel sighed as he shook his head.

"Do with me? Dad, Sky and I have been dating for nearly five years now and we are in our young twenties. We are going to...you know." Bloom awkwardly tried to explain.

"I tried to tell that to your father." Marion interjected.

"Don't tell me you are taking her side." Oritel groaned.

"Of course I am! Now let's leave and Bloom, call Sky to tell him that your father is sorry and that he is welcome here any time." Oritel smiled as she pulled Oritel by the arm out of Bloom's room.

Once out of the room, Marion slammed the door behind them.

"What do you think you were doing!? You completely embarrassed her!" Marion started to yell but was distracted by Oritel pulling out a folded up sheet of paper. "Are you even listening to me?"

Oritel unfolded the piece of paper and took out a pen from his coat pocket and checked off a box.

"What are you doing?" Marion asked.

"Act Like An Irrational Father When It Comes To Boys And Embarrass Your Daughter In The Process. Check." Oritel smiled as he folded up the sheet of paper.

"What-"

"Hey, I've got twenty-one years to catch up on. I had to get rid of re-potty training and watching Bloom take her first steps." Oritel explained.

Marion stared at her husband before giving him a loving smack on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Oritel rubbed the back of his head.

"For not telling me about your list earlier!" Marion exclaimed.

"Well there is one thing that we can do together." Oritel smirked down at Marion.

"What?"

Oritel bent down to whisper in her ear. "The Baby Can Sleep Through The Night So Now The Parents Can Have Some Fun."

"Oh, Oritel." Marion giggled before leading him down the corridor and into their bedroom.

"Check."


	4. Short Circuit

Character(s) Bloom and Tecna

Genre/Story Type mystery

Rating T

Prompt/Beginning Sentence

tecna what do you know of thermal shock and it's effect on people

Submitter: knight7572

 **Short Circuit**

"Tecna, what do you know of thermal shock and it's effect on people?" Bloom asked as she looked up from her computer.

Tecna spun around in her chair and faced Bloom.

"Well, I guess it depends on the charge and temperature. Sometimes heat and electric shocks are used for physical therapy and are essentially harmless. But I guess at when a high enough power it could be deadly. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if that is what destroyed the forest." Bloom replied as she looked up at Tecna.

The Winx awoke one morning to find the the forest ablaze and no explanation. Faragonda had placed the Winx in charge of finding out what had happened and catching the culprit, if there was one. At the moment, it was two in the morning and Tecna and Bloom were the only two still up, relying on the stale coffee on the burner to keep them awake. No matter what they thought of that could have led to the fire, they were met with dead ends and cold leads.

"You think so? I mean, one would need both electricity and heat to make that possible." Tecna mused.

Then it hit Bloom.

"Oh no."

"What?"

 _Flashback_

"What do you mean I can't play with it?" Bloom asked through slurred speech.

The Winx and Specialists were currently hanging out and drinking in the girl's room when Bloom had caught sight of Tecna playing one of her new games. Bloom desperately tried to grab the controller out of Tecna's hands but Tecna refused to let go, being tipsy herself.

In fact, everyone was fairly intoxicated. Stella was chatting Brandon's ear off as he held his hand in his head. Riven was holding back Musa's hair, Aisha was challenging Nabu to an arm wrestling contest but wouldn't stop dancing on the table for the said competition to take place. Flora and Helia were making out in a secluded corner of the room, slowly needing to take it to the bedroom. Meanwhile, Bloom was wrestling Tecna for the controller while Timmy and Sky looked on, not knowing what to do.

"Stop being so selfish!" Bloom grunted, trying to pry the controller out of Tecna's hands.

"I am not being selfish. You are drunk and I don't want you to break it!"

"You're also drunk!" Bloom bit back.

"But I am the Fairy of Technology so I think that I can handle this." Tecna rolled her eyes.

Bloom pursed her lips and her hands started to heat up, heating up the metal inside of the controller. Tecna let out a slight hiss and released the controller.

Bloom looked at Tecna victoriously until she realized that the controller was starting to short circuit.

"Look what you did." Tecna exclaimed. "Let me fix it."

"No, I can do it."

"No, you can't. I will fix it. Now give it back." Tecna demanded.

Bloom held the controller away from Tecna until Sky grabbed the controller and gave it to Tecna.

"Thank you, Sky." Bloom pouted as she saw Tecna with the controller.

"It's okay, Bloom. Tecna will fix it but for now how about we go sit on the couch and try to drink some water."

"Fine."

Bloom and Sky went across the room, taking sips of water while watching Tecna trying to fix the controller. Bloom let out a loud laugh as the controller sparked in front of Tecna. Bloom stood up and walked over to Tecna and once again, they fought over the controller.

"Let go!" Tecna yelled.

"No, I can fix it! You let go!"

"If you would have just left me alone we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"If you would just share.."

"I am not sharing with someone as drunk as you." Tecna exclaimed.

The two girls fought over the controller until there came a huge explosion. The girls yelped before they both let go of the controller.

"Ah! Get rid of it!" Bloom exclaimed.

Tecna hesitantly picked up the controller using a pair of tongs from their little kitchenette. Tecna paced the room trying to figure out what to do with the controller that was short circuiting and burning at the same time.

"Get it out of here!" Bloom yelled. Tecna panicked and threw it out the window.

"Problem solved." Tecna smiled as she got rid of the controller.

"You're lucky that Flora is too busy to notice that you threw that out the window." Timmy remarked.

The girls looked over at their nature loving friend and let out a soft laugh as they saw her entwined with Helia.

 _Present_

"Oh my." Tecna remembered.

"Yeah." Bloom placed her head in her hands.

"What did we do?" Tecna asked rhetorically, both perfectly aware of what they did.

"I'm sorry about your controller by the way." Bloom looked at her purple haired friend.

"Don't worry about it. I just hope that Flora is as forgiving when we tell her what happens."

 **This one was a little bit of a hard one, and I should say that if you absolutely hate the story and wanted it to go in a completely different direction, then let me know and I will try to rewrite it.**


	5. Moving Forward

Character(s) Bloom and Selina

Genre/Story Type romance

Rating T

Prompt/Beginning Sentence

Bloom would you like to go a date with me

yes i would Selina

 **Moving Forward**

"Bloom, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, I would."

Selina exhaled after holding her breath awaiting what her childhood friend and crush would say in response to her question. Bloom and Sky had just broken up a few months ago and Selina wondered if it was too soon to ask or if Bloom would even be interested in her. When Bloom said yes, Selina felt the weight of the world lift off of her shoulders.

"Really?" Selina asked, not believing what she heard.

"Of course, one date couldn't hurt." Bloom smiled at Selina.

"Meet in the courtyard at eight?"

"It's a date." Bloom giggled.

"Yes...it is." Selina whispered. Bloom's giggle softened into a small smile.

"Okay, well I better go get ready." Bloom nervously played with the ends of her hair.

"Me too." Selina replied as she backed away from Bloom to run back to her dorm room.

It was eight o'clock and Selina was pacing back and forth through the courtyard. Selina wore a navy colored v-neck dress. Selina stopped when she saw a pair of pale legs approach her. Selina looked up and saw Bloom in a short light blue dress and her fiery orange hair gathered in a large bun on the top of her head.

"You look great, Bloom." Selina smiled at Bloom.

"You do too. Now, where are we going?" Bloom asked as she walked up to Selina.

"It is a surprise." Selina smirked playfully.

"Then let's go! I love surprises!" Bloom exclaimed, placing her hand into Selina's.

Selina's cheeks turned a light pink, feeling Bloom's hand in her's. Selina shook her head to clear her head before walking with Bloom off of the Alfea campus.

In Magix, Selina had blindfolded Bloom and led her through town until Bloom heard the sound of metal doors being slid open.

"Um, Selina, where are we?" Bloom nervously asked.

"You can take off the blindfold in a few seconds." Selina replied as she ran around the building turning on lights. Soon, Bloom heard the sound of running water.

"What is going on? Are we inside or outside? I am so confused." Bloom chuckled.

"Just wait. Okay," Selina panted, "you can take off your blindfold." Selina instructed. Bloom lifted her hands behind her head and untied the blindfold, and gasped.

Bloom came face to face with an exact replica of the Forest of Flowers, where she and Selina met and used to play when they were children.

"How..." Bloom stammered.

"Flora helped me but I thought that it would be nice to remember the good parts of our past instead of the bad." Selina explained.

"Selina, it is beautiful! I love it! Thank you!" Bloom exclaimed as she looked around.

"I am glad that you love it. That makes me very happy to know that." Selina smiled up at Bloom. "Come on, I made us a picnic." Selina grabbed Bloom's hand and led her to the middle of the clearing where there was a picnic blanket and basket set up.

Bloom and Selina sat down, enjoying the food and the memories that they shared when they were growing up together.

"Snakes? Of all creatures. You hated snakes when we were growing up." Bloom laughed.

"Hey, I thought that I would be a new person. I never thought that I would be a witch and working for one of the most evil people in the universe but there I was. Fighting you and the rest of the Winx, in cohorts with the Trix. Man, to think that I even thought I could poison Flora. She has been nothing but nice to me since. I don't see how you all do it."

"It's not the easiest thing but it is important to look further than ourselves. We must do what is best for others and tonight you did just that."

"I did?"

"Selina, tonight has been absolutely wonderful. I can't believe that you did all of this for me. Thank you for the amazing date." Bloom beamed.

"Bloom, I hope you know that I asked you on this date not just as a gesture of kindness but because I really like you and I have for some time now." Selina looked seriously at Bloom.

"I know." Bloom replied.

"You do?" Selina recoiled away in shock.

"Yes, and I wouldn't have agreed to come tonight if I didn't like you too."

"Wait, you like me?" Selina had to make sure that she was not dreaming.

"I do, Selina. I broke up with Sky because I had started to develop feelings for you and they had become too much to deny anymore. It wasn't fair to Sky or to me to be in a loveless relationship. I think that it is time for me to move forward and be with the person I want." Bloom sighed as she leaned into Selina.

"I-" Selina was cut off by Bloom's lips pressing onto hers.

Bloom's lips were soft, just like Selina had imagined them to be. Her breath was cool despite being the host of the Dragon Flame. Bloom leaned in closer and the kiss became more fervent and passionate.

Bloom's hands gripped Selina's smooth cheeks and Selina's mind started reeling. She would have never imagined that she would have been kissing Bloom much less be on a date with Bloom. It was all so surreal. Bloom pulled away and smiled at Selina.

"Thank you for a wonderful date, Selina."

"No, thank you."


	6. What You Have

Character(s): Riven & OC

Genre / Story Type: Family , Hurt & Comfort

Rating: T

Prompt/ Beginning Sentence: Riven & Sarah find that their twin brother & sister and that their siblings. Riven & Sarah have different personalities and they look exactly alike.

Submitter: Musa Tecna bestfriends forever

 **What You Have**

There was a knocking on the door of the Specialist's common room.

"Are the girls coming over?" Brandon asked as he walked up to get the door.

"Not that I am aware of and if they were, Bloom would have called me." Sky replied.

"Maybe they have come to surprise us." Helia shrugged.

"On a Tuesday? That doesn't seem logical." Timmy turned from his computer and pushed up his glasses.

Brandon placed his hand on the handle and opened the door to see a girl that looked unfamiliar.

"Um...Hello? May we help you?" Brandon asked the girl.

The girl looked to be their age and had long straight maroon hair and pale skin. She wore a bright yellow dress with white flowers and nude heels. On her wrist was a diamond encrusted watch and a white handbag to match. Whoever she was, she looked like a million bucks, or that she had a million bucks.

"I'm sorry to come by but I was looking for Riven. I was told he lived here." the girl replied with a broad smile on her face, revealing a perfectly straight and white set of teeth.

Riven perked up at his name and walked over to the door.

"And you are?" Riven asked sharply, leaning on the doorframe.

"Are you Riven?" the girl quipped back and crossed her arms.

"Yes, and you are?" Riven asked once again.

"I'm your sister."

"What?" Riven's face turned as white as a sheet and his face dropped.

"Can I come in?" the girl asked, the same smile as before returning to her face.

Once inside, the Specialists and the girl sat in the common room. Riven rubbed his hands in nervousness and the other Specialists awaited the story of how Riven came to have a sister.

"I guess I should begin." the girl started to say never dropping her smile, "My name is Sarah Jefferson and I am your twin sister. I grew up in a foster center without any knowledge of who I was or where I came from. Apparently we were together but I had no idea that you were my brother. It would make sense that none of us remember because I was only a year old when my parents adopted me. When I, we, turned eighteen, I wanted to know who I was and where I came from. The records were finally made available to me and I saw that I had a brother. I searched hospital and school records and that is how I found you." Sarah explained. "Oh Riven, I am so happy that I found you."

Sarah brightly smiled and leaned forward to embrace Riven in a warm hug.

"Unbelievable." Riven whispered.

Sarah pulled away, "I know, I couldn't believe it either. I am so happy that I have a biological brother. I mean, Josh was great but having a real-" Sarah was cut off by Riven.

"No, I mean I can't believe they didn't adopt me too." Riven sighed as he stood up from the couch.

Sarah looked up sadly and watched Riven walk into his room and slam the door.

"I thought that he would have been as excited as I was." Sarah lowered her head.

"Hey, don't feel bad. This is all a lot for Riven to handle. He grew up thinking that he didn't have a family and today, he does." Sky sat down next to Sarah and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Yeah, and he grew up on his own. He came to Red Fountain to escape the foster system. Sarah, you have to understand that he had nobody until he came here. We were the closest people to family that he had. You had everything that he wanted." Brandon exclaimed.

Riven was in his and Helia's room laying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling, thinking about how different his life would have been if he was the one to be adopted instead of Sarah or if he would have been adopted with her.

Riven sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to relax until there came a knocking on his door.

"What?" Riven groaned. The door opened and Sarah was standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" she timidly asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Riven sat up in his bed. Sarah walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Riven, I am so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. Maybe you were better off knowing that I didn't exist. I just thought that you would have been as happy as I was to find out that you had a sibling, a twin even." Sarah gave a slight smile.

Riven sighed, "I'm not mad at you, I guess I am just, well, jealous. You had everything."

"I didn't have everything." Sarah chuckled.

"You had everything I didn't. You had a family." Riven's voice rose to almost a yell. Riven shot up from his bed. "I had to do everything, by myself, and you got to have parents and siblings, biological or not. I got nothing!"

"Look around you, Riven. You have a family. These guys love you like brothers and from what I have read about the famous Winx Club and Specialists, those girls love you too. They may not be biological but they are your family. I just ask is that you let me in too. It doesn't have to be today but I hope that in the future that you can make some room for your older by eight minutes sister." Sarah held onto Riven's hands and ended her plea with a small giggle.

Riven felt comforted by Sarah's words. He thought she must have gotten all of his positivity, but there was one thing that she didn't get all of and that was the capacity for love and understanding.

"Would you like to get dinner tonight, to you know, catch up?" Sarah looked up and smiled at her brother.

"Really?" Sarah beamed as she asked Riven.

"Yeah. I better tell Musa first." Riven chuckled.

"I would love that." Sarah replied before bringing Riven into a gentle hug.

Riven hesitantly placed his arms around Sarah, his sister, and melted in her embrace.


	7. Push

Characters:Daphne and Thoren

Genre/Story type:family , comedy

Rating:T

Beginning scene: Daphne has gone into labor.

Submitter: skylar sparks

 **Push**

"IT'S HAPPENING!" Thoren shouted through the halls of Alfea before arriving to the door of the Winx. Thoren pounded on the door until a grumpy Musa answered.

"What?" Musa snapped at an unusually giddy and excited Thoren.

"It's happening!" Thoren exclaimed again, barely able to contain his excitement.

The rest of the girls walked over to the door and like Musa, saw the tall brunette head over heels about something.

"What is happening?" Bloom asked her brother in law.

"Daphne..."

"What about Daphne?" Bloom's brow furrowed.

"The baby...Daphne..." Thoren could barely complete a full sentence.

"Is the baby alright? Is Daphne okay?" Bloom was starting to become worried.

"THE BABY IS COMING!" Thoren shouted.

The Wnx all started to jump up and down, Thoren joining in.

"Oh my God! I'm going to be an aunt!" Bloom exclaimed. "Wait," Bloom stopped bouncing up and down, "where is Daphne?"

Thoren stopped bouncing as well, realizing that he was missing a very important someone.

"Ahh, Daphne!" Thoren bolted out of the girls' room and headed down the halls of Alfea to the history room where a very pregnant Daphne was sitting on her desk, holding onto the hands of Palladium and Griselda.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry." Thoren sighed as he ran over to his wife who was breathing in and out, her forehead glistening with sweat.

"Where. Were. You?" Daphne breathed between breaths and her tone was one that could scare even the hardest of criminals.

"I got distracted. I am just so excited!" Thoren smiled but was met with a glare from Daphne.

"Distracted? Excited? This is not exciting! This is painful and scary! I am about to have a person come out of me and you are out getting distracted!"

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Don't you 'honey' me! Get me to the hospital." another contraction came, "NOW!"

Thoren quickly took Daphne's hands and helped her stand up, Griselda and Palladium supporting her from behind. Thoren led a waddling and contracting Daphne into the hallway of Alfea, Palladium and Griselda following behind with Daphne's things.

They had made it out of Alfea and to the courtyard when Daphne collapsed once again in pain. She let out an agonizing groan and squeezed onto Thoren's hand.

"Ow ow ow." Thoren winced in pain.

"Shut. Up." Daphne panted, riding out another contraction.

"They are becoming three minutes apart. She is never going to make it to the hospital." Griselda commented, rubbing Daphne's back.

"What are we going to do?" Thoren asked, not taking his eyes away from Daphne.

"Back inside." Palladium instructed. "We will take her to the infirmary and then notify the doctor at the hospital that she is here. Hopefully she will be able to meet us here.

Daphne was ushered back inside and down the hall when they ran into the Winx.

"What are you doing?" Bloom asked as she saw her sister waddling down the hall.

"There has been a change of plans. Daphne is progressing too quickly to get her to the hospital so she will be giving birth here at Alfea." Palladium explained as he held onto one of Daphne's hands in support.

"We would have been there if SOMEONE didn't take forever getting here!" Daphne shouted.

"Come on, help us get her to the infirmary. This baby is not waiting for anyone." Griselda instructed the Winx.

The girls followed the others as they made their way to the infirmary while carrying Daphne's things. Two minutes went by and Daphne was once again doubled over in pain.

"We aren't going to make it." Stella said.

"Oh yes we are." Thoren replied with determination. Thoren bent down and placed his hands and arms under Daphne and picked her up bridal style. Daphne would have protested but to be honest, she was glad that he had relieved her of walking.

Thoren, Daphne, and the rest of the crew walked down the hallway until they made it to the infirmary. Thoren walked over to the nearest empty bed and placed Daphne carefully on the bed.

"Okay, I am going to tell Ophelia that we are here and then call the doctor." Thoren said as he looked down at his wife.

"No, don't leave me." Daphne pleaded as she tried to control her breathing.

"But,"

"Please."

"I'll call the doctor." Bloom said.

"And I can tell Ophelia that we are here." Griselda gave a rare smile towards Daphne.

"Thank...YOU!" Daphne groaned once again as another contraction hit. This was Bloom's signal to call the doctor.

Bloom stepped away from the group and dialed the hospital on her phone.

"Magix Hospital."

"Uh yeah, Daphne Jones is going into labour and we need Doctor Shapiro here at Alfea as soon as possible." Bloom heard Daphne scream. "Um, now would be better."

"And how far apart are the contractions?" the nurse asked on the other side of the line.

"Uh, about 2 to 3 minutes." Bloom answered.

"Okay," the nurse's voice picked up, "I will let Doctor Shapiro know and have her come right away."

"Thank you." Bloom said as she hung up the phone and ran over to her sister and Thoren.

"They are sending the doctor now. Just hold on, Daphne." Bloom smiled down at her sister.

The rest of the Winx were setting up Daphne's things or helping to set up for the delivery when the doors opened to the infirmary and in walked the Specialists.

"What are you doing here?" Tecna asked as she walked over to the Specialists with Musa, and Stella.

"We heard that Daphne was about to give birth." Sky smiled.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Musa asked.

"Brandon got a call from Stella." Helia replied.

All heads turned towards a blushing Stella. "What can I say? I got really excited."

Musa rolled her eyes, "Alright. Boys, out!"

"Actually, I'm going to need everyone but Thoren, Daphne, and Nurse Ophelia to get out." Doctor Shapiro said as she entered the room.

"Can Bloom stay?" Daphne asked.

"She is?" Doctor Shapiro asked as she walked over to Daphne.

"She's my sister."

"Only if she wants to but she will need to stay out of the way." Doctor Shapiro replied as she went over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Daphne, I think that it would be better for me to stay out of the way. I need to call mom and dad."

"Okay." Daphne sighed.

"We will all be right outside waiting." Bloom gave her sister a kiss on the forehead before walking out with the rest of the Winx and the Specialists.

"Alright, Daphne. Let's take a look." Doctor Shapiro smiled as she lifted up Daphne's blanket and dress. "Looks like you are about nine centimeters dilated which means that I got here just in time."

"In time for what?" Daphne asked.

"Time to push dear. This little lad or lady is wanting to come out to meet mommy and daddy." Doctor Shapiro pulled up the dress and blankets over Daphne's knees, leaving her exposed and ready for the delivery.

"Oh my God, this is really happening." Daphne whispered in shock. Thoren took Daphne's hand and gave it a light kiss.

"I'll be here the whole time." Thoren rubbed the back of Daphne's hand with his thumb.

"Are you ready, Daphne?" Doctor Shapiro asked. Daphne let out a whimpered cry. Despite all the battles she fought and the villains she faced, for the first time in her life, she was scared.

"Daphne, you can do it." Thoren said.

"Okay. I am ready." Daphne replied with conviction.

"Alright, on the count of three, I am going to say push and when I do, I am going to need you to bear down on your cervix and hold until I tell you to stop. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, one, two, three, PUSH!"

Daphne shut her eyes tight and squeezed onto Thoren's hand as she pushed with all the strength that she could muster. After a few seconds, Doctor Shapiro gave her time to breathe.

"Very good, Daphne. It won't be long now."

The patterned continued as Doctor Shapiro instructed Daphne through the delivery process. Pushing and resting. Pushing and resting.

Sweat was building on Daphne's body that halfway through, Nurse Ophelia had to strip Daphne out of her clothing. After another set of pushing, Daphne fell back onto the bed.

"I see the head!" Doctor Shapiro exclaimed. "Alright, Daphne. One more push and your baby will be here."

Daphne began to cry as she looked up at Thoren. "I can't do it."

"Just one more. You are doing amazing!" Thoren trying to encourage his wife.

"I can't. I can't." Daphne cried as if it were a mantra.

"Yes you can! Now push!" Thoren exclaimed.

Daphne nodded her head and sat back up. Daphne gripped the back of her knees and with all the strength she could muster, pushed.

As Daphne pushed, she could feel something large move out of her and then finally, emptiness. It seemed like a lifetime but Daphne then heard the greatest noise of her life, the wailing of a newborn baby. It was like music to Daphne's ears. She could not hear the encouraging and loving words from her husband or Doctor Shapiro. All she could hear was her baby and her own heartbeat and she began to cry as Thoren cut the cord.

The doors to the infirmary opened once again and all who had been there before walked back in, with the addition of Marion and Oritel.

"We tried to stop the girls but they were persistent." Brandon said.

"Like all of you weren't dying to come in either." Aisha turned on her heels and looked at the boys accusingly.

"So what is it?" Stella asked.

"It's a girl." Doctor Shapiro answered as she handed the baby to Nurse Ophelia for cleaning and inspection.

"A girl?" Daphne said in disbelief.

"Ah! A girl!" Stella squealed in excitement.

"Daphne, I am so proud of you. I love you so much." Thoren whispered to Daphne as he gave her a small kiss on her temple.

What seemed like hours to Daphne but was only mere minutes, Ophelia came over to Daphne and asked her what she had waited months to be asked, "Would you like to hold your daughter?" Daphne nodded her head in excitement.

Ophelia handed Daphne a small baby wrapped in a white baby blanket. Daphne began to cry again as she saw the small baby in her arms. Daphne thought that she looked perfect. She had the makings of small blonde curls and a cherubic face. Daphne cried harder when her new daughter opened her eyes to reveal the same steely blue eyes that Thoren had.

"Hi little one, I am your mother." Daphne whispered to the little girl in her arms as the rest of the room looked on.

"And I am your dad and I cannot wait to embarrass you when you are older." Thoren chuckled as he looked down at his daughter. The daughter gave a small giggle and Daphne and the Winx started to cry tears of joy.

"Honey, I am so proud of you." Marion said as she walked over to stand by Daphne and her new granddaughter, Oritel following closely behind.

"Thank you, mom. I hope that I will be a good mother."

"I know you will, sweetie."

"So," Stella interjected, "have you two come up with a name?"

Daphne looked up at Thoren and then back to her daughter and smiled, "We have decided to name her Anna Marion Jones."

Upon hearing the name, Marion started to cry. "Thank you, Daphne."

Anna started to giggle once again, "I think she likes her new name." Flora laughed.

"Bloom, Sky," Daphne said and Bloom and Sky walked over to the new parents, "we want you two to be the godparents of little Anna."

"Really? We would be honored to! Right, Sky?"

"Of course!" Sky responded with a smile.

"Alright alright. If you once again are not a trained medical professional or the parent of Anna, we are going to need you to leave for the afterbirth and so that we do not contaminate the area too much. Anna is just getting used to this brand new world and Daphne could use the rest." Doctor Shapiro instructed.

Everyone left the infirmary and Ophelia walked over to Daphne and stretched out her arms for Anna. "I'm sorry Daphne but I am going to hold on to Anna while you deliver the placenta." Daphne nodded and handed Ophelia her daughter.

"Alright, Daphne. Just one push and you will be all done. Okay and push." Daphne gave a strong push and out came the placenta. "Daphne, congratulations. You made it through childbirth. Good job." Doctor Shapiro said as she took off her bloody gloved and threw them in the trash can. "Nurse Ophelia will take it from here as I have to head back to the hospital but you know that if you ever need me that I will be a phone call away. And I will be seeing you and Anna in one month for a follow up for both of you. Enjoy the rest of your day and once again, congratulations."

"Thank you, Doctor Shapiro, for everything." Daphne smiled up at the doctor before returning her attention to Anna who was once again being placed in her arms.

"Thoren?"

"Yes, Daphne." Thoren replied looking down at Anna.

"Do you think that we are going to be good parents?"

"I think so and we will have plenty of help. With us and our friends and family, Anna will get plenty of love and attention." Thoren answered.

"I love you, Thoren." Daphne looked up at Thoren.

"I love you too, Daphne." Thoren bent down and gave Daphne a tender kiss on her lips.

The baby gave a small cry.

"And I love you, too Anna."

 **Note: I gave the baby the name Anna after a famous nymph (Anna Perenna). I chose that one because it was the only one that didn't sound really out there or was super long and hard to pronounce.**


	8. Supernova

Characters: Stella and Brandon and OC

Plot: Stella and Brandon have a 5 years old daughter called Star...she gets kidnapped by the trix because they want her power which is starlight(a strong power) Brandon and Stella winx and specialist must save her. But please show them before she gets kidnapped.

Submitter: Stellaaa

* I really don't hope you mind if I make Star older. I think that it will help my story. *

"I'm really worried." it was late at night and Stella and Brandon were in their living room. The lights were dim and they were at the table drinking what was now lukewarm tea.

"Stella, honey. It is nothing to be worried about. It will happen when it happens." Brandon leaned over the table and put his hand on his wife's.

"She's fifteen, Brandon. I got my Winx when I was thirteen." Stella sighed.

"Bloom didn't get hers until she was 16." Brandon retorted as he took a sip of his drink.

"But that was because she didn't know she had it. What if Star, well, isn't magical?"

"I'm not magical."

"But you are not expected to be. It is rare for a woman to not have some sort of powers. Well, unless she is from Earth." Stella exclaimed.

There was soom a soft voice that emerged from behind the corner of hallway into the living room.

"Do you really think that I am not going to get my Winx?" the voice asked.

Stella and Brandon turned to see their daughter, Star peeking at them from behind the corner with her wide hazel eyes.

"Star, what are you doing awake?" Stella asked.

"Mom, please tell me. Do you really think that I am not going to be like you? I just wanted... I'm so sorry that I am a disappointment."

"Star, you are not a disappointment!" Brandon exclaimed, "We will love you no matter what, magical or not. You will always be our magical little girl. No wings will change that." Brandon kissed the top of Star's head covered with ghost white hair. Nobody knew where her hair color came from.

"Your father is right. We love you no matter what." Stella rubbed Star's back comfortingly. "How about tomorrow, you and I can go shopping. I know that helps me when I am feeling bad."

"Mom, you can just say that you want to go shopping." Star rolled her eyes and grinned. Star didn't get her mother's love of shopping at the pleasure of Brandon. He didn't think that he would be able to carry both of their bags.

"Well, we can go where you want to go." Stella smiled.

"It's okay, I will still go." Star said.

"Either way," Brandon interjected, "it is time for bed." Brandon and Stella stood up to hug Star.

"Good night, sweetie. And don't worry about anything, if you do have powers they will show up. If not, you are still an amazing young woman." Stella said as she gave Star a hug. Star smiled and walked to her room, leaving Brandon and Stella to walk to theirs.

The next day at the mall, Stella and Star were shopping, well, Stella was shopping as Star waited patiently for her mother.

"Star, are you not wanting anything?" Stella asked as she looked at a long orange maxi-dress.

"I need some sunglasses for when we go visit grandma and grandpa in Solaria." Star shrugged.

"Well, go look at some of the sunglasses." Stella shooed Star away, trying to get her to shop.

Star rolled her eyes and walked over to the sunglasses stand and started to look around. She thought about what happened the night before and started to think, what if she wasn't special? Star shook the thought out of her mind and tried to remember what her parents told her, that they would love her no matter what.

Star felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mom, I haven't had a chan-" Star cut off when she was hit with something and knocked out.

"Star, honey, what is taking so long?" Stella shouted as she walked over to where the sunglasses were.

Stella got there and saw a pair of sunglasses on the floor. She picked them up and looked around, "Star?"

Stella walked around the store and didn't find her. Stella was starting to become worried. It wasn't like Star wasn't allowed to go and shop around by herself, it's just that usually Star would have told her she was checking out other stores. Stella had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she was punched in the gut.

Stella ran out of the store and towards other stores in the area. No signs of Star. Stella pulled out her phone and opened a picture of her and Star at Star's 15th Birthday.

"Have you seen this girl?" Stella asked a woman sitting on a bench. The woman shook her head and Stella ran around asking other shoppers the same question, becoming more and more frantic.

Stella then thought to call Star and when she got no answer, Stella knew that there was something wrong. Stella could barely breathe and she felt herself becoming light headed.

Stella then called Brandon.

"Hey, Stella. How is the shopping going?" Brandon asked through the phone.

"Brandon," Stella was panting.

"Honey, is everything okay?

"Star is gone."

"Okay?" Brandon extended the word, wondering what the problem was.

"No, Brandon. Star is gone."

"What do you mean?" Brandon's voice was becoming serious.

"She's gone! She's not here!" Stella was on the verge of screaming and tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Stella, calm down." Brandon tried to calm down his panicking wife.

"SHE ISN'T HERE! I CAN'T. BREATH." Stella had devolved into a full panic attack.

"Stella. I need you to come home now and I will call the police. Please, just come back and we can figure out what to do from there." Brandon instructed.

"No, don't call the police. You know who to call." Stella said as she tried to compose herself.

Star opened her eyes and groaned. She tried to rub her head but realized that her arms and legs were chained to a wall.

"What the?" Star looked around and saw the dark room filled with nothing but a podium with a spell book on it.

"Why look, sisters. She is awake." a woman with white hair said to two other women.

The Trix.

Star had heard about the Trix from her mother and family friends. She knew that they were bad news but Star wondered why they had taken her. She doesn't look much like her mother so they couldn't have mistaken her for Stella.

"Aren't you witches getting a little old for the kidnapping and world domination thing? It's been almost twenty years and you still haven't taken over anything." Star smirked.

Icy came over to her and smacked her in the face, "I would have done much more but you are the missing piece that we need."

"What?" Star asked, dumbfounded.

"You are the keeper of the starlight, one of the most powerful elements in the world. With this power, nothing will be able to stop us." Icy explained.

Star broke out into a laugh, confusing the Trix.

"I'm sorry to break it to you but I don't have any powers." Star exclaimed through laughter.

"You lie!" Icy shouted.

"If I had this starlight power, don't you think I would have used it already to escape? No wonder you haven't accomplished anything."

Icy turned towards Stormy and Darcy, "Darcy! I thought you said that she was the one." Icy said through gritted teeth.

"She is, my senses have never been wrong." Darcy crossed her arms and tossed her hair.

"Fine, I guess we will have to unlock this power." Icy turned back to Star and smirked.

Star's laugh turned into a scream when an ice blast hit her in the legs.

"Stella, we are going to find her." Bloom reassured her blonde friend as she rubbed a comforting arm around her.

"I should have never let her go alone. I was looking at that stupid dress. I was so selfish." Stella scolded herself as she held her head down.

"There is no way you could have known." Flora said calmly.

"But I am her mother, I am supposed to always be there for her and make sure that nothing bad happens to her."

"But a mother," Bloom then looked at Brandon, "and a father, will always be there to pick up the pieces and save the day."

Despite the Winx being in their late thirties, they still held a strong bond. As did the Specialists but it did help that they had all married a member of the Winx.

"Timmy, did you manage to find a signal?" Brandon asked as he walked up to Timmy and Tecna who were working on locating Star.

"Yeah, almost...got it!" Timmy exclaimed. Stella's head popped up and she ran over to Tecna and Timmy to look over their shoulder at the computer screen.

"Where? Where is she? Where is Star?" Stella asked frantically.

Timmy clicked on the signal and his face dropped, "She is with the Trix."

Stella stumbled back and fell into a chair.

"It's okay, we have defeated the Trix plenty of times." Sky said, trying to make light of a dark situation.

"But Star hasn't and she hasn't gotten her Winx yet. That is if she will ever get it." Stella looked up at Sky, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"We are going to get her and we will make the Trix pay." Aisha said forcefully.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bloom exclaimed.

Star was getting weaker by the moment and was surprised that she was lasting so long.

"Please..." Star whimpered. She felt heavy hanging from the chains. Darcy had just hit her with a dizzying spell.

"Not until the starpower is ours." Icy hissed, "Or until we discover that you really didn't have it because then you would be dead."

Stormy sent a tornado towards Star and placed it around her head, suffocating the young girl. Star began to gasp as she felt the air leave her lungs. Her vision became blurry and her head was spinning as fast as the tornado.

"She will give it to us." Stormy said, "I can feel it."

Star felt her body wanting to give up, the Trix had won. However, before that moment, there was a loud crash and the walls came crumbling down. Stormy's tornado dissipated and Star felt the oxygen slowly returning to her body. She coughed and wheezed as she lifted up her head to see a group of men and women standing at the entrance of the rubble.

"Let her go!" Bloom shouted as she stood atop the rubble of the Trix's lair.

"Or what?" Icy sneered.

"LET MY DAUGHTER GO OR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF, YOU BITCH!" Stella shouted.

"Mom?" Star whispered.

Star squinted her eyes and saw her mom standing there in her transformed state, her father next to her in his uniform.

"Bring it." Icy smirked and Bloom started to move before Stella held her back.

"No," Stella glared at Icy, "she's mine."

Stella charged at Icy while the others fought off Stormy and Darcy. The Specialists were charged with rescuing Star.

"You Winx never let us have any fun." Icy said as she threw a blast of ice at Stella.

Stella dodged the attack, "You have gone too far this time!" Stella hurled a giant ball of burning light at Icy which singed the end of Icy's robe.

Icy growled before leaping up to the sky to attack Stella.

"We wanted the starlight!" Icy yelled as she sent another blast of ice Stella's way.

"And what the hell does that have to do with my daughter?" Stella asked as she dodged another attack.

"Your daughter is the holder." Icy said, "But not for long."

Icy lunged at Stella and managed to grab her leg. Icy pulled and threw Stella down to the ground. Before Stella could get up, Icy had already trapped Stella in an ice trap.

"I thought today was lucky because of the acquisition of the starlight, but it looks like that killing you and your daughter are just what dreams are made of."

Star's chains were broken thanks to the precise blast of Timmy's lazer gun. Star fell into her father's arms.

"Dad?"

"Shh, I'm right here. You're going to be alright." Brandon brought in his daughter for a warm and protective embrace.

"Where's mom?" Star asked as she tried to look around but her eyes were caught by seeing her mother trapped under a sheet of ice exposing only her head.

Star didn't care what happened and how stupid she may have looked but she jumped out of Brandon's arms and ran to save her mother, magical powers or not.

Star ran towards Icy and before Icy was able to give the final blow, Star tackled her to the ground.

"Why you little-" Icy shouted before sending frost Star's way.

Star jumped out of the way just in time. There was no way that she could keep dodging so she had to think of something fast. Star jumped onto Icy's back and held her in a headlock. Icy struggled for control but being older and a more skilled fighter, Icy was able to throw Star off of her back.

Star flew into the ground and landed with a thud. She groaned in pain as she held her side. Star rolled over to her side and looked up to see Icy returning back to Stella.

"Sorry for that interruption," Icy smirked, "now where were we? Oh yeah."

Icy pulled her hand back and it began to glow. Ice started to form in Icy's hand but before she could send it Stella's way, there was a loud cry.

"NOOOOOO" Star shouted as she leaped in front of Stella and held out her arms.

A bright light started to emit from Star's hands, glowing brighter and stronger until a blast of light came forth from Star's body, knocking Icy back into the wall, rendering her unconsious.

The Winx and the Specialists shielded their eyes from the bright light, except for Stella who stared at her daughter. Star was glowing as her body became covered in a dark blue mini dress and sparkling silver wings springing from Star's back.

She had gotten her Winx.

Stormy, Darcy, and Icy had become consumed by the power of the blast until their bodies started buring from the inside out.

Star felt herself becoming weaker and weaker. The light started to dim and Star transformed back into her civilian clothes before collapsing on the ground.

Stella looked over at the Trix who were now a pile of smouldering ash. But her heart dropped when she looked to see Star's weak body. Stella broke through her icy prison and ran over to her daughter.

Stella rolled Star over and saw that she was barely breathing.

"Come on, Star. Stay with me." Stella pleaded as she cradled her limp daughter.

Brandon, along with the rest of the gang came running over to Stella and Star. Brandon knelt down and put his arm around Stella while the other one carressed Star's pale cheek.

"Star, listen to your mother." Brandon urged but Star simply would not respond.

Then, Stella felt Star's heart stop beating and the breath ceased to come from her lips.

"No no no no no. You can't do this to me!" Stella exclaimed as tears started to fall from her eyes. Brandon looked down at his daughter and his eyes did the same.

The Winx and the Specialists looked down with sadness at the grieving couple. Bloom held onto Sky, Tecna nuzzled into Timmy's chest, Aisha placed her head on Nabu's shoulders, Riven and Musa held each other close, and Flora was crying into Helia's chest as she looked on.

However, the crying stopped when a small glow came from Star's body and she gasped.

Stella let out a small cry of laughter as her daughter sprung back to life.

"Hey, mom. I got my Winx." Star smiled weakly as she looked up at Stella with hooded eyes.

Stella couldn't do anything but pull her daughter in as tears of joy and relief streamed from her face. Brandon held onto both Stella and Star, celebrating Star's miraculous return.

There was a beeping noise and the family turned to see Tecna with a device in her hand.

"Wow, Star, you created enough energy that could be comparable to a supernova!" Tecna exclaimed.

"So I really do have starpower." Star whispered in disbelief.

"I knew there was a good reason to name you Star." Stella smiled.

"I guess things do work out in the end." Star said.

"With the Winx, they always do."


	9. Back to Reality

Characters: stella/brandon and mitzi

genre/story type: romance/humor

rating: k or t

prompt/beginning sentence: okay, here's a backstory first, stella gets mad at mitzi when mitzi starts singing to brandon and joins in the singing. this already happened in season 4 and i'd like to see how it continued after brandon said they both did a well job on the singing while stella dragged him off. also, it would be funny to see mitzi trying to get after them but then getting stopped by one of the girls like flora who then scolds her (in a mean, but funny way)

Submitter: stellaxbrandon

 **Back to Reality**

"Wow that was good. Really good." Brandon stood up and rubbed the back of his head as he turned to face Mitzi.

Mitzi and Stella had just battled for Brandon's attention using music. Mitzi was a stellar singer but Stella fumed at how Brandon could have complimented her. It had been weeks since Brandon had saved Mitzi and now, Mitzi was all over him. Stella had had enough.

"Brandon, come with me." Stella grunted as she grabbed Brandon's arm and pulled him out of the Fruitti Music Bar.

Mitzi smirked as she walked back to her friends. The rest of the Winx turned back towards Mitzi and saw her giggling with her friends. The Winx knew that enough was enough. They marched up to Mitzi and her friends.

"What is your problem?" Aisha demanded as she stepped up to Mitzi's face.

"Oh, I don't have a problem. And now I have Brandon." Mitzi smirked as she looked at Aisha's intense eyes, matching her intensity.

Aisha looked up and down Mitzi as Mitzi clenched her fists. Bloom could tell that things were becoming tense. Bloom placed a hand on Aisha's shoulder and pulled her over to the side to join the rest of the Winx.

"Mitzi, all Aisha is trying to say is that Stella and Brandon are together and it is time to stop...well...this." Bloom motioned at Mitzi and then back at the stage.

"Is Stella not ready for some competition? Sorry that I am better than Stella and the rest of you." Mitzi scoffed.

Bloom bit the inside of her cheek, "You know what..." Bloom was cut off when Flora placed a calm hand on Bloom's arm.

"I think that you should go sit down." Flora smiled.

"Wow, girls." Mitzi smiled as she turned to her friends, "it looks like I am going to face all of these girls and it looks like I am about to face the tree-hugging freak."

Flora took a deep breath and looked at Mitzi as she turned back around.

"Mitzi, Stella loves Brandon very much and Brandon loves Stella. Please stop these silly games. It is not very nice." Flora said.

"Doesn't look like Brandon loves Stella. I guess that he got bored and wanted to move onto something better."

Flora sighed and then rubbed her head, "Mitzi, it is never going to happen. You need to come back to reality."

"I am and the reality is is that I will have Brandon." Mitzi smirked. Mitzi then turned her head and looked at the Specialists who were standing by the bar. "And I am pretty sure that I could have any of your boyfriends too. Including yours. What's his name? Helia?" Mitzi turned and waved, "Hey, Helia."

Helia heard his name and turned around with the rest of the Specialists.

"LISTEN!" Flora yelled. "What is wrong with you, you witch?!" Flora had snapped and the Winx knew that was not good when Flora had started to yell. The Specialists knew this was the case too as they came over to try to diffuse the situation.

"You are a terrible, nasty, ugly, and disrespectful girl. This is not a game anymore! Real people are getting hurt and this has gone past ridiculous. You need to give up this game and go look for your own man instead of trying to take one of ours." Flora pointed her finger in Mitzi's face.

"What is going on here?" Helia asked as he walked up to Flora.

"Nothing, handsome. I really like that shirt that you are wearing. It makes you look so...sexy." Mitzi winked at Helia.

"Uh, it's the same shirt that I always wear for work." Helia replied.

"Well, no matter. I would love to see what it looks like...on my bedroom floor."

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Flora lunged at Mitzi who recoiled back. Helia and Sky grabbed onto Flora as she fought her way to get to Mitzi. Riven was cheering from the sidelines.

"Let her go!" Riven hollered, earning him a punch from Musa.

Meanwhile, outside Stella and Brandon had made their way to the wet seashore. Stella stared out at the ocean as Brandon looked at her confusedly.

"Stella, I don't see what the problem was with me telling Mitzi that she did a good job." Brandon threw his hands up.

Stella whipped her head around to reveal tears streaming down her face.

"You don't get it, do you?" Stella exclaimed through tears. Brandon's face dropped seeing the woman that he loved in such a state. He walked closer to her but Stella just stepped back and crossed her arms.

"She is trying to steal you from me. Not because she likes you but because she wants to show to everyone that she can. She is using you and for you to not fight it off just makes me think that maybe she is right. That she can have you and I am not good enough."

"Stella," Brandon softly said as he once again walked up to Stella and placed his arms around her, "nobody is ever going to take me from you. I love you. No song or silly girl is going to change that. I promise that the next time that Mitzi tries anything, I will shut her down and run straight to you."

"That is all that I ask." Stella looked up at Brandon and smiled. Brandon lowered his head and captured Stella's lips with his for a short and tender kiss.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Brandon said before leading Stella back to the Frutti Music Bar.

When they got back, they found Mitzi outside running up to Brandon and Stella. Her hair was a mess and her glasses were broken in her hand. She also had scratches along her cheek. Brandon pulled Stella close to him.

"Mitzi, you ne-" Brandon began but was cut off by Mitzi.

"Brandon, Stella, I am sorry. I was wrong to get in the way of your relationship and I promise that it won't happen again."

Stella and Brandon looked at each other in confusion before Mitzi walked away towards her scooter and drove off.

Stella and Brandon walked into the Frutti Music Bar to see the Winx and Specialists around Flora icing her hand. There were chairs scattered along the floor and tables were knocked over.

"What happened in here?" Brandon asked.

Flora looked up, her bright green eyes now a dark emerald, and responded,

"I handled it."


	10. Replaceable

**Sorry that is has been a few days, I was travelling this weekend and have been very tired. I moved to Europe from the US a few weeks ago and I don't think that the jetlag has really worn off. But I am back and will keep writing your stories if you keep sending them. Also, these are meant to be quick little one shots or maybe two chapter stories. Some of you are wanting full novels and then when I write what I can/want, I get messages telling me they wanted more. I go with what the prompt tells me and then the rest is up to me. Clarification messages for rewrites are good when I REALLY missed the mark. Like that was nothing you had in mind and I really messed up. But for now, let's get back to it.**

Characters: Flora, Helia, Winx, and Specialist.

Genre: Humor and Hurt/Comfort

Sentence: What if Flora and Helia got into a big fight that left them not talking for weeks? Ever since the introduction of Crystal the gang has been leaving her out, which led to the fight and them not talking.

Submitter: Maddywinx4eva

 **Title**

"-and then the Pixie Berries were-" Flora looked over to see Helia on his phone, "Helia, are you listening?"

"Huh? What?" Helia looked up from his phone, "Sorry, Flora. I was just responding to Krystal." Helia said as his phone buzzed again, his head returned down to look at the phone screen. Flora sighed and placed her hand on Helia's phone. "What are you doing?" Helia looked back up.

"Let me guess, Krystal again?" Flora spat as she folded her arms.

"Flora..." Helia was about to explain but was cut off by Flora standing up from her seated position on the couch next to Helia.

"We haven't seen each other in almost two weeks and the whole time you are talking to someone else, another girl for that matter. You know what? I didn't say anything when you introduced me as a friend despite feeling like crap when you said it. I try not to spam your inbox with messages about how you are doing and what you are doing when you don't show up with the other Specialists when they come to visit us. I didn't say anything when Krystal came up to you after her team beat us because I got distracted by YOU waving to Krystal and not ME." Flora's voice was raising by the sentence until she started yelling. "I cannot be in a one sided relationship! Do you know how this feels? No! Because you don't care!"

Yelling was then stifled by the tears that started falling from Flora's eyes, "Do you even love me anymore."

Helia sighed, "Flora..."

"Don't. I know. I've known for a while. Please don't talk to me again." Flora grabbed her pink jacket and headed toward the door, "Goodbye, Helia." Flora walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Helia groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face but he knew that everything would be fine in the future.

Hopefully.

Flora walked into her room and huffed. She turned around to see the rest of the Winx...and Krystal.

"Hi, Flora." Krystal smiled.

Flora wanted so badly to say something horrible to Krystal and to her friends but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Just looking at Krystal, Flora could feel the tears well in her eyes as she looked at her friends laughing with Krystal and sitting together.

She would make the perfect replacement for her, wouldn't she?

Flora turned and walked towards her room and shut the door behind her before taking off her jacket. Flora walked over to place the jacket on the back of her desk chair but as she made it there, the tears started to fall and she hunched over.

Nobody cared about her. Helia could barely look at her and her friends had ignored her since they were introduced to Krystal. Flora questioned why anyone would want to be friends with her over Krystal. Krystal was a princess and Flora was just a commoner. Krystal could heal humans and all Flora could heal were plants. Krystal was beautiful and Flora was well, Flora. No wonder Helia kept ignoring her.

Flora walked over to her bed and curled up, trying to block out the laughing and chattering from outside of her door. Flora cried and cried. If nobody wanted her there, she wouldn't be there.

Flora woke up to see the sun rising out of her window. She sat up and walked to the balcony, looking at the horizon knowing that just beyond it was Red Fountain and Helia. She wondered what he was doing now. Probably tell Krystal good morning. Flora thought that maybe Helia would have sent her a message so she walked back to her bed where she looked at he phone on the nightstand.

 _0 Messages_

Flora sighed as she looked at the blank screen. Nobody had texted her, nobody wondered how she was doing, nobody cared.

The Winx didn't care when she walked in without a word after having broken up with Helia. They didn't care when she spent all night in her room. Helia made it clear that he didn't care.

All they cared about was Krystal.

Flora had to get out of there. Maybe she would go home for a while, then her friends would forget all about her. Maybe she could transfer to Linphea College.

Flora went to her closet and grabbed a large green duffel bag and began to shove whatever she could in there, not caring what it was. She just needed to be fast. Flora packed clothes, books, toiletries, papers, anything that she could find. Once everything was packed up, Flora began to write a note but then tore it up, nobody would read it.

Flora opened the door of her's and Bloom's room before looking back and sighing, seeing Bloom sound asleep in her bed. Flora then turned around and walked out of her room, through the common room and out of the door into the hallway.

On her way to the portal to Magix City that was right outside of Alfea, Flora ran into Ms. Faragonda.

"My, Flora, you are up early." Ms. Faragonda craned her neck to see the green duffel bag around Flora's shoulders. "Where are you going?"

"Just home to visit my family for a while." Flora replied through a fake smile.

"Is everything alright?"

No. "Yes." Flora lied. She wanted to get out of there so she had to make something up. "Miele got her Winx a few weeks ago and my family is throwing a celebration. So I thought I would go home." It was true that Miele had gotten her Winx but Faragonda couldn't know the real reason that she was going home.

"Well give Miele my best and I will see you soon." Ms. Faragonda smiled. As Ms. Faragonda walked away, Flora never thought that she would be the closest person to a friend. She was the only one who listened.

Flora shook away the thoughts in her head and focused on her current mission, getting home.

Weeks had passed by and Flora had only heard once from the girls. It was a text from Aisha asking where she went and that they hadn't seen her in a while. Flora couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it, she was livid. One text in two weeks and they finally noticed that she was gone. Not even gone but just absent from them. Did they know she had gone home? Of course they didn't, they didn't care. But the person that she wanted so badly to come and get her couldn't even send her a message.

Helia.

It seemed like every hour, Flora would check her phone in the hopes that she would see Helia's name, but it never came. She would read through their old messages.

 _Hey, Helia. Are you busy?_

 _No._

 _Can I come over? It has been a while since I have seen you._

 _Sure._

 _Are you okay?_

 _Yeah._

 _Are you sure?_

 _Yeah._

 _Okay then I'm coming over in five minutes :)_

 _Cool._

 _Where will you be?_

 _My room._

 _Great! See you there!_

She should have known that it was not going to end well. There was no emotion or passion. But he certainly enjoyed messaging and talking to Krystal. In fact, they all did.

Flora's thoughts were interrupted when there was a soft knock on her door.

"Yes?" Flora asked.

The door slowly opened and her mother stood at it's entrance.

"Flora, dear. There is some people here to see you."

Flora turned to face her mother. "Who could possibly want to see me?" Flora sighed, "Just tell them that I don't want to talk right now."

Flora's mother moved into Flora's room, "Come on, Flora. Just say hello. They really want to talk to you."

Flora huffed as she got up from her chair, she could tell that there was no way that her mother was going to leave until she went to the living room to see who was waiting for her. It was probably Faragonda asking when she would be back or maybe Flora's mother was just saying someone was here for her but they were really here for Miele just to give Flora a reason to leave her room.

Flora walked down the hall where she could hear a myriad of voices coming from her living room. Flora felt her footsteps become faster and faster but she forced herself to slow down, there was no way that anybody was actually here for her. But she still was interested.

As she rounded the corner and walked into the room, her heart momentarily stopped. Inside of her living room were the faces of the Winx, Krystal, and the Specialists. Well, all but one.

Flora gathered herself and calmy asked, "What are you doing here?"

Bloom was the first to speak, "We came to see you and see how you were doing."

"How I am doing?"

"Well, yeah. We really missed you. What happened?" Musa chimed in.

Flora could feel her head start to heat, she was getting mad.

"Miss me?" Flora spat. "MISS ME?" The Winx, Krystal, and Specialists looked at Flora with concern.

"I have been gone for nearly a month and all I get is one text from Aisha asking me how I was! She wanted to know where I had been! And that was two weeks after I left! Faragonda knew! Our professors knew!" Flora then turned her attention to Krystal, "I guess I am replaceable, aren't I?"

Flora walked out of the room and back to her bedroom where she slammed the door. All she wanted for them to go away, she was finally beginning to get over them. Soon there was a knock on her door.

"Just go away!" Flora shouted but the knocking persisted.

"Flora," Krystal, "it's me. Can I please talk to you?" Flora gave no response. "I know that I am probably the last person that you want to talk to but I want to apologize."

No, Krystal had nothing to apologize for. She wasn't the one who left her in the mud. Flora stood up and walked to her bedroom door before opening it to find Krystal.

"You don't have to apologize for anything." Flora flatly said before motioning to shut the door.

However, Krystal stopped it with her foot.

"Flora, please. I know that it is all my fault that everyone is ignoring you. I have become too clingy and I was just trying to make friends." Krystal explained.

"Krystal," Flora gave a small smile, "you did nothing wrong. I understand. What I don't understand is how my friends could forget about me. How Helia could..." Flora didn't want to finish the sentence, she didn't want to think about Helia.

"About Helia," Krystal began but was then cut off by Flora.

"I don't want to hear his name ever again."

"I respect that." Krystal replied. "I know that we may not be the best of friends but I was wondering if we could meet in the gardens of the palace tonight? It will be just the two of us. I want us to be friends."

Flora wanted to say no but there was no reason that she shouldn't say yes. Krystal was being nice to her and Flora could use the new friend.

"Sure."

"Great! Meet me in the gardens at 9. I will see you there."

"Sounds like a plan. Please get the others out of my house." Flora curtly said before returning to her desk.

Krystal simply nodded and left Flora's bedroom, and with the others, left her house.

It was 8:30 and Flora was getting ready to meet up with Krystal. Flora was happy to finally have someone to talk to that was her age. Well, one that didn't forget about her.

Flora grabbed her jacket and walked out of her room and out of her house. Flora caught a leaf to the castle. Flora felt the wind on her face and it had reminded her of the adrenaline that she had when flying to missions. The same rush as when she rode on Helia's hoverbike. Flora shook her head, trying to get all thoughts of Helia and her friends out of her head. It was time, no pun intended, to turn over a new leaf.

Flora reached the gates of the palace where she was met with a large guard.

"State your name and business."

"Flora and I am here to meet with Princess Krystal."

The guard looked down at a small clipboard and thumbed through the pages.

"Ah yes, Princess Krystal will meet with you shortly. Enjoy your stay."

The gates opened and Flora quickly walked past the guard, happy to have had that formality over with.

Flora walked past the entrance to the grand castle and towards the back where there was not a soul in sight.

Perfect.

Flora made her way through the large hedge labirynth where she found a small bench in the middle with none other that the blue haired Specialist.

"Flora..."

"What are you doing here?" Flora asked through gritted teeth. Helia stood up and made his way to Flora, but Flora quickly retreated. "Don't come near me!"

"Flora..."

"I don't want any of your excuses! I was supposed to meet Krystal here! Is this some sick scenario where she pops out of the bushes and you two announce that you are now dating? I just can't believe this." Flora yelled as she glared at Helia.

"NO!" Helia bellowed, "Krystal and I are not...I would never do that to you. Flora I love you."

Flora was at her wits end.

"Love me? I left you, left Alfea, left EVERYONE for three weeks and you didn't call, text, send a letter. You did nothing! You ignored me like everyone else! I may not be a princess but I am a person with feelings and I am done letting you play with them! I am done with you!"

Helia's face dropped and he knew that it was time to explain.

"Flora, I didn't mean to ignore you as much as I did. These past few months have been...difficult. Do you want to know why Krystal automatically showed up at Alfea? Why I have been so distracted? My father was imprisoned for conspiracy and Krystal came as a friend and as the princess to tell me. She was sent to look after me! To make sure that I was safe! She has been sending me updates about my father and helping me with my mother who is an absolute wreck right now." Helia explained as he looked down at Flora with intensity in his eyes.

"When you were gone from Alfea, I was sent on a mission and this morning I came with the others to apologize but I was needed in court. Krystal knew the only way that you would talk to me was if she invited you here under the pretense of it being just the two of you. I knew how mad you were...are...at me. I want to make it up to you."

As much as Flora wanted to hate him, she knew that he was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Flora whispered as she came closer to Helia.

"I couldn't. Not before the trial." Helia answered. "I was also ashamed. I am the son of a traitor."

"You are your father's son but you are not your father." Flora said.

"Please, I will do anything to make this up to you." Helia gently grabbed Flora's hand.

"Just promise me that you will be open with me."

"Deal."

"And you have a lot of time to make for. You will take me out this Friday." Flora instructed.

"What time?"

"8pm. Sharp. At the gates of Alfea."

"Until when?"

Flora winked, "Saturday morning."

 **I kind of want to continue this one and go into the trial and how Helia handles that but for now I will leave it how it is because I have a lot more stories to write.**


	11. Guilt

Character(s) Bloom the winx club

Genre/Story Type hurt/comfort

Rating T

Prompt/Beginning Sentence

i know what it's like to take a life

Submitter: knight 7572

 **Guilt**

"I know what it is like to save a life." Bloom buried her head in her hands, the shame rising in her voice. Around her were the Winx Girls. It was late at night and they started to talk and a few hours later, Bloom had made this startling confession.

"Bloom," Tecna broke the silence, "what are you talking about?"

"It was when I first realized how strong my powers were. I was alone over the summer and I thought that I was helping but I realized that all I did was hurt someone." Bloom sighed as she looked up at the girls, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"What happened, Bloom?" Aisha asked.

Seeing the distress on Bloom's face, Flora placed a comforting hand on Bloom's knee.

"You don't need to tell us, sweetie. But nothing will change our love for you, Bloom. You are our best friend."

Bloom took a deep breath. "No no, I need to tell someone about this and I think that you are the best people to tell."

"It was last summer, I was traveling through the magical dimension by myself, visiting some of the sights that I never got to see."

"Yeah, we saw the magical sundial in Solaria." Stella interjected.

"Let Bloom speak." Musa demanded of Stella. Stella frowned in an apologetic gesture towards Bloom.

"I was almost done with my vacation when I was visiting Trollton. I visited the capitol to see the Bridge of Time that houses the magic to make the portals to take us to and from...well...everywhere. I was taking photos when I heard a distressed cry. I turned my head to see a large troll picking a fight with a smaller troll. I marched over there and demanded what was going on. The smaller troll told me everything. I then took the small troll away from the situation. I felt this need to protect him. He told me his name..." Bloom paused, sighing.

"He told me his name was Archie. He was the cutest thing that I had ever seen," Kiko lifted his head, "besides you Kiko." Bloom giggled.

"I took his for ice cream, I asked him about his family. We were walking through the park when the larger troll came back and demanded that Archie go with him. I could see the fear in Archie's eyes and the anger in the larger one's. The large one started to charge towards me in the hopes of taking Archie. I stood my ground and sent a warning shot at him. He kept persisting. I reckoned that I had a fight on my hands."

"I transformed and the large troll and I began to fight. It wasn't a long fight. I struck him down and I thought that he was unconscious. I left my Winx state and I saw Archie running up to the larger troll who was lying on the ground."

"I walked up to Archie, a smile on my face because I had saved him but when I got to Archie, there were tears streaming down his cheeks. I became confused Archie told me..." tears started to fall from Bloom's eyes as her friends hung on to every word.

"He told me that the larger troll was his brother. He was a mean and nasty brother but he was still his brother just the same. The kind that picks on their younger sibling and also the kind that makes sure that they come home at the end of the night because he loves him."

"I assured Archie that his brother would wake up in a few minutes, he might be groggy, but he would be awake. But Archie began to wail. It was then that I looked down at the bigger troll and saw that he wasn't breathing. He was dead. I had killed him."

Bloom burst into a muffled sob as she remembered what she had done.

"Bloom," Aisha sighed, "it was an accident. You didn't mean to."

"But that doesn't change the fact that he is dead." Bloom responded.

"But you now know better. You know how to control your powers. This won't happen again." Tecna said.

"Yeah," Stella smiled, "you are an amazing fairy and we still love you. Nothing can change that."

The girls all smiled and nodded towards their red headed friend.

"Really?" Bloom asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Of course." Stella said as she brought Bloom and the rest of the girls for a hug.

"You are all the best friends a girl could ask for." Bloom smiled as she pulled out of the hug.

"Come on," Flora said, "I think that it is time for bed. I can make you some tea in the room."

"I agree. Good night, girls." Musa said as she stood up and walked with Tecna to their room. Aisha and Stella did the same as they walked into their room.

Flora helped Bloom stand up from the sofa and they walked into their room.

Once in the room, Flora filled up her tea pot with water and Bloom placed her hands on it to heat it up. Flora took the hot teapot and poured the hot water into mugs with tea leaves.

"Here, it is my special calming blend."

"You need a calming blend?" Bloom giggled as she took the mug.

"How do you think I stay so calm?" Flora rolled her eyes as she sat on her bed facing Bloom.

They each sat in silence as they sipped their hot tea. Finally, Flora broke the silence.

"Have you been back. To Trollton that is?" Flora asked.

Bloom lowered the mug from her lips, "I have."

"Did you apologize?"

"I tried to. They weren't ready and I understand."

"At least they know that you are sorry. I am sure that Archie and his family will forgive you and know that you are a good person. The kind of person that likes to save people, not harm them."

Bloom was silent as she looked down at her mug before taking another sip.

Flora leaned forward, "Maybe we can all go to the village sometime and talk to the family. We can say how great of a person you are and that it was truly an accident."

"We can't."

"Of course we can. We can go next weekend. It isn't a far journey." Flora smiled.

"No, I mean we can't go to the village because there is no more village." Bloom exclaimed.

Flora furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked towards Bloom.

"What do you mean there is no more village?"

Bloom looked up at Flora with a blank expression in her eyes, the kind that could freeze fire.

"Because I burned it down."

 **Sorry that this one was a little short but I think that it adds another dimension to Bloom. I have been getting a few NSFW requests so I will have another story called Reader's Choice: NSFW in the M section. Feel free to review there with your hot and spicy fic ideas and I will gladly write them. I think that it will be fun. Whatever you want, whoever you want, how ever you want.**


	12. Dinner with the Parents

Bloom/Flora

Romance

k or T

Bloom and Flora come out about their relationship to their parents... unfortunately their parents are too supportive

Submitter: Dragon's Blaze

 **Dinner with the Parents**

"Are you ready?" Bloom asked as she turned towards Flora.

They were standing outside of one on the best restaurants in Magix. Flora was looking at the door and taking deep and slow methodical breaths. Inside of that restaurants were her and Bloom's parents, completely in the dark about why they were there.

Flora turned to Bloom, "Yeah, just nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about but we have to tell them."

"I know but...what if they aren't as supportive as we want them to be. What if my parents disown me?" Flora looked in Bloom's bright blue eyes.

"Flora, your parents are going to love you no matter what." Bloom then took Flora's hands softly in hers, "Come one, let's go in. The faster we tell them, the faster we can have the whole ordeal done with."

Flora took one last deep breath before she and Bloom walked into the large restaurant.

In a small corner of the restaurant were Marion, Oritel, Vanessa, Mike, Alyssa, and Rhodos sitting at a large table sipping wine and water, waiting for their daughters.

"Why do you think that they called us all here?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know but I hope that everything is alright." Marion replied.

"I'm sure everything is fine. If it wasn't, the school would have called us. Wouldn't they?" Mike said.

"Ah, there they are." Marion said as she saw Bloom and Flora walking into the restaurant, no longer holding hands. "Over here!" Marion shouted across the restaurant to get the two girls' attention.

Bloom and Flora walked up to the large table where their parents were sitting and sat down next to each other.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Oritel asked the girls, holding up the bottle of wine.

"Just water for me, dad." Bloom replied.

"Flora?" Oritel asked.

"No thank you, I will have some tea though." Flora said, indicating to the pot of tea that was by her father and mother.

"So, I guess we should just come out and ask it, why did you call us here today?" Vanessa asked.

Bloom and Flora looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, it is funny that you should mention coming out." Flora timidly began to say. "You see, Bloom and I have been friends ever since the first day that we met. We have been roommates and that means that you have to be friends. Well, you don't _have_ to be but we are. Well more than that, best friends really. We had boyfriends too and we told each other everything, and I mean everything. We..."

Bloom cut off Flora's rambling, "Flora and I are together."

Their parents looked at the two girls.

"As in, we are dating." Bloom clarified.

There was silence as Flora and Bloom looked at their parent's unreadable faces. It was then that the silence was broken by Alyssa falling back in her chair.

"Oh thank God. I thought there was something wrong." Alyssa gasped in relief.

"Wait what?" Flora cocked her head to the side and then shared a quick glance at Bloom who was about as confused as she was.

"Is that all?" Vanessa asked.

"We thought that you two were in trouble or that something bad happened." Oritel said.

"But," Bloom was about to interject.

"Honey, we have known about this for a while now?" Rhodos smiled as he sipped his wine.

"What? About me and Bloom?" Flora asked.

"No, about you well...not being 100% into boys."

"But I went out with Helia for years."

"So? That doesn't mean anything." Rhodos took another sip of wine, winking at his daughter.

Vanessa turned to Bloom, "We knew too."

"How?" Bloom looked at her mother in shock.

"When you were little, there was this little girl that lived down the street that you would play with and every day, you would insist that she would give you a kiss. Now, one cannot assume purely on the actions of a three year old but when you were growing up, the suspicion grew. When you brought Sky to the house, that was the real shock." Vanessa explained.

"What about you, mom? What do you think?" Bloom turned to Marion.

"A mother knows her child." Marion smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bloom raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not surprised. I saw the way you looked at Flora during Daphne's coronation." Marion vaguely answered.

"I...I was...I was with Sky." Bloom stammered as she looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"Alyssa," Vanessa turned to Flora's mother, "wouldn't it be fun to be family?"

"Mother!" Bloom shouted as she snapped her head towards Vanessa.

"We would have quite a large family. It would be interesting to have two sets of in-laws. It's like the joining together of three families." Alyssa smiled.

"I can't believe this is happening right now." Flora groaned as she buried her head in her arms.

"Grandchildren would have to be another issue we would settle out." Oritel rubbed his short beard.

"Give me that wine." Bloom snatched the wine from the table and poured herself a large glass.

"Make that two glasses." Flora looked up at Bloom.

"We are not talking about children yet!" Bloom shouted across the table, "Flora and I just started going out a year ago."

"A year! And you didn't tell us?" Mike gasped.

"We didn't know how you would react." Bloom replied.

"And we certainly weren't expecting _this_." Flora gestured to the parents.

"What did you expect, dear?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, we didn't know if you would accept the relationship and would be disappointed." Flora shrugged.

"We would never be upset. We love Bloom and all of your friends." Rhodos said.

"You wouldn't stop loving me?"

"Of course not! Nothing you do could ever make us stop loving you. You are our daughter." Alyssa smiled.

"That goes for us too, Bloom." Marion reached to touch Bloom's hand then looked at Oritel, Mike, and Vanessa, "All four of us."

Bloom and Flora looked to each other and smiled.

"Thanks, mom." Bloom said.

"Great, now that we know you aren't in danger, let's eat! I'm starving!" Mike exclaimed.

Flora leaned over to Bloom and whispered in her ear.

"Good thing we didn't tell them that we are engaged."

"WHAT!"

 **For those asking, REWRITES WILL BE DONE AFTER I FINISH WITH SUBMISSIONS I RECEIVED BEFORE I RECEIVED THE REQUEST FOR A REWRITE.**


	13. Secrets

Character: Flora and Helia

Flora hides a great secret from everyone even from Helia. How will they react? Will Helia forgive her?

Submitter: Beatriz

 **Secrets**

The Winx were gathered in their common room when there was a knock on the door. Bloom walked over to the door and opened it to see the Specialists standing at the door.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Bloom asked.

"I received a text from Flora saying that she wanted us all here." Helia answered. "Is everything okay?"

Bloom sighed, "I don't know. She has been acting weird lately and she asked us to be here as well. So none of us know what is wrong."

"I hope Flora is okay." Sky sighed.

"We all do. How about you come into the room and make yourself comfortable." Bloom opened the door wider, inviting the boys into the room.

The boys found places to sit on the floor on random pieces of furniture.

"I know that this is normally something that Flora would do but would any of you like some tea?" Tecna asked as she walked over to the kettle in the corner of the room.

"That won't be necessary." a voice said. Heads turned to see Flora standing in the doorway of her and Bloom's room, holding a tray with 12 mugs of hot tea. She walked over to the group and placed the tray on the small coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Thank you for the tea, Flora." Brandon smiled as he took a steaming cup of tea.

"So I guess that I shouldn't waste any time and just let you know why I had you all come here today." Flora said as she looked down at her mug, rubbing her hands up and down the warm porcelain.

"Is everything okay, Flora?" Helia asked as he stood up to walk over to his girlfriend.

"I am okay, but I hope that you all will be okay once I tell you all." Flora sighed.

"What is it?" Musa asked with concern.

Flora took a deep breath and looked up at her friends.

"Do you all remember what happened with Mirta and with Selina?"

"The pumpkin bit? The working with Trix? What about them?" Stella asked.

"No, the turning from a witch into a fairy. Well, in Selina's case from a witch back into a fairy."

"Yes, we remember." Musa answered and the rest of her friends nodded. Even Helia, Aisha, and Nex who technically weren't there for Mirta's transformation but they knew of what happened. "You were so kind and understanding towards them."

"Well there was a reason for that. It's because I am like them." Flora sighed.

"Like them? How?" Tecna asked.

"You know for being the smart one you missed a big one here." Riven rolled his eyes. "Flora was a witch."

All eyes turned to Flora.

"Is that true, Flora?" Bloom asked.

"It is."

Helia suddenly stood up from Flora and walked out of the room. Flora looked up and winced as the door slammed.

"You're a witch, Flora?" Stella asked, trying to clarify.

"No, I was a witch. I was until I was twelve years old but then I met the Guardian Fairy of Linphea and I knew I wanted to be just like her. But I was a witch and instead of helping plants, all I knew was how to harm them. I didn't want that. I wanted to do good." Flora explained.

"I told my parents that I wanted to be a fairy, like the Guardian Fariy, like my mom. They took me to meet with Faragonda and Griffin and they agreed that the best thing would be to make the switch and now I am here today."

"And we are glad that you are here today." Bloom smiled.

"Are you not mad at me?" Flora asked.

"Of course not. Who you are is not determined by whether you are a fairy or not. You could be a goblin and we would still love you if you were still the same sweet and caring person that you are today. Flora, we love you." Aisha answered as she walked over to Flora and gave her a hug.

"The same goes for us too." Sky said as he indicated to the other Specialists apart from Helia.

"Thanks. I love you all." Flora smiled as she hugged the rest of her friends. "I just hope Helia isn't too mad."

"I don't think that he is mad at you. Probably just taken aback." Bloom comforted her friend.

"I better go talk to him." Flora stood up from the sofa and made her way to the door.

Flora walked outside to the gardens where she found Helia sitting under the large tree in the corner.

"Helia?" Flora timidly asked as she approached Helia.

Helia didn't respond but Flora still sat down next to him.

"Helia, are you okay? I am sorry. I understand if you wouldn't want to be with me."

"Do you really think that I am that shallow not to be with you because of something that you were?" Helia turned his head to face Flora.

"But why are you upset?" Flora asked.

"I am upset because you haven't told me before. I would love you if you were a witch, a troll, an ogre. Flora I love YOU not what you are."

"I was afraid that you would stop loving me." Flora sighed as she looked down.

"I just don't like it when we keep secrets away from each other. I hoped that you felt comfortable coming to me about anything and everything. I want us to be honest with each other." Helia grabbed Flora's hands.

"I'm sorry, Helia."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I love you, Flora." Helia bent down and placed a kiss on Flora's lips. "Are there any other things that you would like to tell me?"

"No, that is it." Flora giggled. "You?"

"My life has been too boring to have secrets." Helia chuckled. "You have been the most exciting part."

Helia and Flora stayed in each other's arms as they enjoyed the twilight in the sky.

"Come on, we should get back inside." Flora sighed as she looked up at Helia.

Flora and Helia stood up and walked back into Alfea. Flora opened the door to the dorm room to see that everyone was still there.

"What are you still doing here?" Flora asked as she looked at her friends and the Specialists.

"We have questions." Timmy replied.

"Like what?"

Stella was the first to speak up and ask,

"Like did you have to wear a hideous outfit?"


	14. Letting Go

**I just want to apologize for being absent for a while. One of the boys that I watch was trying to kick me in the butt, I tried to catch his leg, but then got a nice kick to my hand and pinky. I had a fracture from my pinky down the side of my palm. My fingers are no longer bound together so I am able to type once again. I hope to update more frequently and get back to my stories.**

Takes place before bloom discovers her powers

Pairing :bloom/andy

Bloom gets kidnapped and andy saves her.

Submitter: Guest

 **Letting Go**

The last bell had rung on a hot Friday afternoon. Bloom and Andy were walking outside of the school, on their way home.

"Mr. Salvatore," a voice called out causing Andy and Bloom to turn to see Mrs. Price standing at the doorway to the school, "can you come here for a moment? I want to talk to you about your project for the Business Showcase at Gardenia College."

Andy groaned.

"I'm sure that it is fine." Bloom placed a warm hand on Andy's shoulder, "Plus if you do well on this project, Gardenia College will have no other choice but to accept you."

"I know, but Mrs. Price has been on me about this all month. I don't know what else she wants from me." Andy sighed as he looked down at Bloom.

"She just wants you to do well and to get into college." Bloom smiled.

"I don't even want to go for business. You know that music is my passion." Andy said.

"I know, but you know what your father will say." Bloom sighed.

"I'm tired of him dictating my life."

"Mr. Salvatore!" Mrs. Price called out again.

"Coming!" Andy shouted back.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Bloom asked.

Andy looked back at Mrs. Price, "No, I can tell that I will be here for a while. Meet you tonight at your place?"

"Yeah, my parents will be out late tonight for the fire brigade gala." Bloom whispered.

"Excellent." Andy grinned as he bent down and placed a kiss on Bloom's lips.

"ANDY!" Mrs. Price yelled.

Andy broke away from the kiss before turning and running back inside of the school.

Bloom let out a soft chuckle before she began walking towards her house. Bloom walked towards the park and found herself sitting on a small park bench. She breathed in the warm spring air and listened to the birds as they chirped. The park was silent as the young children went to a school far away from the park. As much as Bloom loved the children and the life they brought to the park, she also loved the sweet silence and calmness of being alone.

Bloom closed her eyes and craned back her neck, allowing the sun beams to hit her on the face. For some reason, she always felt comforted by the heat of the sun. She almost felt recharged in a way. Bloom tightened her eyes as she felt a sudden coolness on her face and the brightness of the sun was dimmed.

Bloom opened her eyes to see what was suddenly blocking the sun when she was met with two large men.

"Hello." one of the men sinisterly greeted as he threw a large black sheet over Bloom.

Bloom kicked and screamed as the man threw her over his shoulder and carried her across the park.

It was time like these that she hated being alone.

XXXXXXXXX

It was eight at night when Andy finally reached Bloom's house after going to the store to pick up some snacks for his night with Bloom. He walked up to the house to find that they lights were off in the house and on the porch. Andy hesitantly walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. There was no answer or any stirring in the house. Andy rang the doorbell again, no answer. Perhaps Bloom fell asleep.

Andy pulled out his cell phone and rang the house phone. He heard the phone ring in the house but was left with the voicemail message. He next tried Bloom's phone and once again, was left with a voicemail. Something was wrong and Andy was starting to get worried.

Andy bent down and grabbed a key out of a small potted plant that was near the entrance of house. Andy placed the key in the lock, his hand shaking slightly as he turned the lock and slowly opened the door.

"Bloom?" Andy called throughout the house.

The house was silent and there was never a time that Andy felt more scared. Andy walked through the house, the creaks made by his steps on the hardwood floor never sounding so loud. He could feel the hairs stand on the back of his neck and he would feel a chill down his spine as he walked up the stairs to Bloom's room.

"Bloom? Are you in there?" Andy asked as he opened the door to Bloom's room.

As the door widened he found the room to be dark and empty. The only light coming from the moon shimmering through Bloom's light blue curtains. Andy walked to Bloom's bed and sat down, trying his best not to get too worked up. Maybe she was at Stella's and forgot to tell him. Or maybe she changed her plans and go with her parents to the gala and couldn't tell him he shouldn't come because he wasn't supposed to come as it was. Andy sighed as he placed the bag of food on Bloom's nightstand and fell backwards onto the bed when something caught his eye.

Andy sat up and looked at the piece of folded paper on Bloom's pillow. His hand shook as he slowly took the paper in his hand. It was addressed to him but it was not Bloom's handwriting. Andy carefully opened the slip of paper and his eyes widened in shock. He quickly shot to his feet and ran out of Bloom's house.

He needed to talk to his father.

XXXXXX

"Who are you?" Bloom asked trying to keep her voice from wavering as she was thrown on to her knees and the sheet ripped away from her face.

Standing in front of her was a tall man with a firm frame and jet black hair. He wore a white suit with a bright red rose fastened to his lapel. He walked up to Bloom and bent down to face her.

"Bloom Bloom Bloom. You don't need to be worried at all." the man replied through a sly smile.

"I was kidnapped in a park and you know who I am. I think that I have something to be worried about. Now answer me! Who are you?" Bloom asked again, looking into the man's dark brown eyes.

The man straightened back up and walked over to a small table where he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"You have nothing to worry about...if Andy does what is good for you and him."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

XXXXXX

Andy stormed into his ostentatious house and marched down the stairs to the basement where he saw his father and three other men clad in black suits sitting at a table. The room was foggy and the smell of cigars and peppermint filled the air. However, all Andy could see was red.

"DAD!" Andy boomed as he stormed up to his father, a large man with black hair like Andy's with a few streaks of grey on the sides.

Andy's father turned towards Andy, "Son, what have I told you about coming down here when I have company?"

"This is no time for formalities! They've taken Bloom." Andy seethed.

"What are you talking about?" Andy's father asked with annoyance while rolling his eyes.

Andy grumbled as he pulled out the sheet of folded paper that was found on Bloom's bed. He shoved it in front of his father's face and his dad looked at it with surprise.

"When did you find this?" Andy's father asked as he looked at the white slip of paper with the drawing of a bright red rose.

"I was going to spend the night with Bloom and I found that she was gone and this was on her bed. He has her! Rosso has Bloom!" Andy explained in a panic.

"Son, calm down."

"Calm down? I don't think that you heard me correctly but Rosso has Bloom! I don't know why..." Andy was interrupted by his own thoughts before he turned his head and narrowed his eyes, "What did you do?"

"I swear to you son, I have done nothing that would have endangered you or Bloom. You know that I do not want you joining the family business until after you have finished with college."

"I don't want to join the business at all!"

Andy's father stood up, towering over the already tall Andy.

"You will join and that is final! Now let me handle Rosso."

"No, I will do this. I want Bloom to come back safe and alive...unlike mom." Andy replied before walking out of the room and slamming the door.

XXXXX

Andy walked down the road and into town. Andy ignored the sights and sounds around him as he headed towards Rosso's hangout. It was a small club in the middle of the city that was dark and always smelled of roses and alcohol. Andy knew that storming into the Rosso hangout would possibly start a war between his father and Rosso but Andy needed to get Bloom away from there.

Andy threw open the door to the small club and walked down the stairs into the small basement where Rosso and his men usually stayed.

"Rosso!" Andy shouted as he stormed into the room.

Rosso turned and looked at Andy, a small smile on his face. "Good evening, Andrew. I see that you got my note. Going to a young lady's house without chaperones? Ttt ttt, Andrew. That does not seem very gentlemanly of you. But the Salvatore's have never been the most high class of people." Rosso said as he took a sip of scotch.

"Where is she?" Andy asked.

"She's in the other room. Don't worry, we haven't done anything to her, she is perfectly fine. We fed her and the boys even played some cards with her. She's even met my daughter."

"Why did you take her? She has no idea about what my family does and what happens with our family. She did not need to be involved." Andy said.

"I needed a way to get to you and I couldn't think of anything better. Obviously it worked. You are here."

"What do you want?" Andy narrowed his eyes towards Rosso.

"It's not what I want, it's what you want."

"What?"

"Take a seat young Andrew." Rosso smiled as he walked over to the table and motioned for Andy to take a seat.

Andy walked over to the table and sat down in the chair across from Rosso.

"Now what do I have to do to get Bloom back?" Andy asked looking up at Rosso.

"I know a lot about you, Andrew but I guess that comes with the job and your father and I being rivals. I know that your father is priming you to take the business and I know that you are not too happy about it. You just want to play with your band and be a star. You don't want to get your hands dirty with embezzling and well...murder charges."

"Just get to it."

"I want to offer you a way out of this mess. A way that you can do everything that you want to do." Rosso replied.

"What is the catch?" Andy asked.

"You are smarter than you let on." Rosso chuckled. "You get what you always wanted and Bloom gets out of here safely. That is if you break up with Bloom and never enter in your father's business."

"What?" Andy's eyebrow twitched up.

"I need a way to ensure that the Salvatore operation is finished when your father is dead."

"But I have to break up with Bloom?" Andy asked in disbelief.

"Breaking up with Bloom ensures that there will not be another Salvatore child. In fact, you are forbidden from ever being with a woman again or we will find Bloom or whichever woman you want to be with and we will make sure that the next time you see them is being dragged out of the Gardenia River. However, there is an alternative. You may be with my daughter Mitzi, merging the Salvatore and Rosso families together."

Andy's eyes were wide in shock at the proposal. "I would never date Mitzi let alone be in the same room with her alone."

"Have it your way. What will it be? Bloom's safety or we can just keep her here. Nobody has ever escaped the Rosso family and lived to tell the tale, but of course you knew that." Rosso gave a sinister smile awaiting Andy's response.

"If I do what you say, she can go? You will never bother her again." Andy narrowed his eyes.

"I am a man of my word." Rosso held up his hands.

Andy looked around the room to see that there was no way that he could fight his way out of this situation. Rosso had used what he cared about the most to get to him and Andy had no choice but to give in.

"I accept." Andy sighed. "Now please, let Bloom go."

Rosso chuckled as he stood up and walked over to a door, opening it to reveal Bloom sitting at a table, reading a book.

"Bloom..." Rosso said as Andy walked into the room.

Bloom looked up and saw Andy. She ran up to him and flung her arms around him before meeting his lips for a passionate kiss. Rosso cleared his throat and Andy's face fell. Andy grabbed Bloom's arms and peeled them from around her neck.

"Bloom, I am sorry." Bloom's smile turned into a frown and her eyes were filled with worry.

"Sorry about what? You came for me." Bloom nervously said.

"You are safe but we can no longer be together. We are breaking up." Andy whispered.

"What? Why? Did he make you do this? Was this the only way that you could free me? If that is the case, I would rather be in here for the rest of my life than living in freedom knowing that I cannot be with you." tears began to fall down Bloom's cheeks.

Andy looked at Bloom in the eyes, "Bloom, you will find someone else. I love you too much to know that you would be a prisoner. What about your friends and family? They need you."

"And I need you." Bloom exclaimed as she tried to hug Andy but he slid back, not wanting Bloom to get to close. This was hard on him too but he needed to be strong.

"Please, Bloom..."

"Andy, I don't want it to be like this! Why do you have to do this anyways?" Bloom asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Because my life is dangerous! My family is dangerous! I am dangerous!" Andy yelled.

"I don't care."

"I do, this will continue to happen if you are with me and there will come a time when I cannot protect you. Please, just leave." Andy sighed as he looked down at the ground.

"Fine." Bloom sniffed. "I understand. I will always love you. You are-were-my first boyfriend."

"And I will always love you. I hope that we can still be friends." Andy smiled.

"Always."


	15. Party Meetings

Pairing :Bloom/brandon

Bloom and brandon get drunk at a party and makeout

Submitter: Guest

 **Party Meetings**

It was the end of the school year and the Winx were ready to graduate from Alfea College for Fairies. To celebrate, their boyfriends, the Specialists, were throwing a party in their dorm hall at Red Fountain School for Heroics. It was near eleven-thirty at night and the party was reaching a head.

The music was loud and the punch had been spiked, thanks to a maroon haired Specialist. Needless to say, everyone, including the tamest of the Winx were off their rockers.

Tecna and Timmy had let loose on the dance floor, a place where they wouldn't be caught dead dancing in the manner in which they were dancing. Aisha and Nabu were making out in a corner of the large room. Musa and Riven left for Riven's room thirty minutes ago doing God knows what. Flora and Helia were trying to recite poetry to each other through slurred words and frantic kisses. They eventually decided to cut their losses and head out to the woods with a blanket.

Bloom and Sky were also on the dancefloor, dancing and making out when Sky broke the kiss when Timmy had run to the bathroom to vomit. With no one else eager to make a move to help, Sky reckoned as team leader-albeit a very drunk team leader-it was his responsibility to help. However, that did not mean that was the end of his fun night.

"I...I need to helf Timmby. Meet me in my room in ten minwets." Sky slurred to a drunk Bloom who was leaning on him.

"Nooooooooooo don't go." Bloom whined as she looked up at Sky.

"I have too. I'm like the big brother of my friend family." Sky answered with a sense of purpose and grandeur.

"Ten minutes?" Bloom asked as she looked at Sky with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes." Sky smiled. "Now, go get ready." Sky lightly gave Bloom's butt a pat as she stumbled off to the room that he shared with his best friend, Brandon. Sky turned and stumbled towards the bathroom to help his fellow Specialist.

Across the room, Stella and Brandon were sitting together in an armchair. Well, more like Brandon was sitting and Stella was straddling him as they were in an intense makeout session. They had been enjoying themselves and the music when Aisha came up to Stella.

"Stella?" Aisha greeted. Stella turned around and faced Aisha, whimpering that she was no longer attached to Brandon at the lips.

"What?" Stella was annoyed.

"I was wondering if Nabu and I could use the room tonight?" Aisha asked, but it was as close to begging as Aisha would ever let herself go.

"But what about me and Brandon?" Stella countered as she motioned to the man that she was currently on top of.

"Sunshine, I have a room too." Brandon winked.

"Fine, just do it on your own bed. I don't want to have Bloom burn my sheets...again." Stella groaned.

"Yay! Thanks, Stella!" Aisha squealed before she grabbed Nabu's hand. But before they had a chance to run off, Aisha turned back towards Stella. "Um, I put my key in your purse. Where is it?"

Stella groaned as she swung her legs from around Brandon's lap.

"I put it somewhere safe so that nobody else could get to it. Let me just get them, meet me at the door." Stella instructed.

"But, Sunshine..." Brandon gestured towards himself.

"Why don't you meet me in your room. I'll be there in five minutes and we can continue what we started." Stella whispered into Brandon's ear as she stood up.

Brandon smiled as he stood up from the armchair and walked towards his room.

Time had passed and Bloom had stumbled out of the bathroom-the one currently not being used by Timmy-to fix her hair although it would only be ruined shortly by Sky. Bloom staggered towards Sky's room and opened the door to find that the lights were off but a silhouetted figure was lying on the bed. She could make out broad shoulders and slender hips.

"Baby, is that you?" Bloom asked, her words slurred.

"Of course it is." The voice answered back. His voice was low and raspy.

"You sound very sexy tonight." Bloom giggled as she walked towards the man on the bed.

"Don't I always?" the man chuckled.

"Yes you do, but extra sexy tonight." Bloom replied as she crawled on the bed. The room still dark and both Bloom and the man on the bed slightly past tipsy.

"And what are you going to do about it?" the man asked.

Bloom straddled the man and brought his lips to her's. She moaned as she took in the man's breath and let out a small gasp when he brought his hands to her backside.

Outside of the room, Stella was walking towards Brandon's room when she noticed Sky heading in the same direction.

"Hey, Sky." Stella waved as she tripped on the way to Brandon's room. "Where is Bloom?"

"She's waiting for me in my room. Totally going to..."

"Wait? In your room?" Stella asked.

"Yeah..." Sky dragged out the word that it became a question.

"Damn it! Brandon and I were going to use the room." Stella pouted.

"You could always use Timmy's room. He won't mind or really remember what happened tonight." Sky chuckled. "Just grab a blanket from Brandon's bed to put over Timmy's bed."

"Fine." Stella rolled her eyes, annoyed that her night was not going as smoothly as planned.

Sky smiled at Stella before he reached out for the door when he heard laughter coming from the other side.

"Is someone else using our room?" Sky asked angrily at the fact that a non-Specialist and a non-Winx could be using their room. There were many people invited to the wild party that really, anything could have happened.

"Sky..." a female voice giggled from inside. Sky immediately recognized that voice as Bloom's. He may have been drunk but he would always be able to tell which voice was her's.

"What the..." Sky whispered.

Stella looked up at Sky confused before Sky hesitantly opened the door, not knowing what to expect. The giggling got louder and both Sky and Stella could recognize Bloom's laugh but they could make out two figures on Brandon's bed.

Sky was confused and slightly angry that he slammed open the door wider and turned on the light.

"What the Hell is...OH MY GOD!" Sky exclaimed as he saw his girlfriend and his best friend making out on Brandon's bed.

Stella poked her head in the room to see what the commotion was about when she gasped.

Bloom turned around with her eyes heavy from a mix of alcohol and lust.

"Do you mind? Sky and I..." Bloom turned back to the man she was on top of and screamed. Brandon finally came to his senses and yelped as he pushed Bloom off of him and hopped off his bed.

"You aren't Stella!" Brandon stated the obvious.

"Well, you sure aren't Sky!" Bloom exclaimed.

Bloom and Brandon stared at each other in horror. Bloom's hair and top a mess, whereas Brandon's belt buckle was undone.

The pair heard chuckling from the doorway. Bloom and Brandon turned to see their respective partners trying to stifle laughs.

"We are never going to let them live this one down. Are we, Stella?" Sky asked as his laugh became louder.

"Never."


	16. Unexpected Comfort

Genre/Story Type: Friendship/Comfort

Prompt/Beginning Sentence: Flora gets bad news (degree is up to you!), but she's the only Winx at Alfea and Helia is back on his home planet, so she goes for a walk in the woods and finds Riven. They talk it out, and help each other through their respective problems.

Character(s): Flora & Riven

Rating: T

HufflepuffQuidditchCaptain

 **Unexpected Comfort**

Flor stared out her window as the wind blew through the budding trees, spreading the scent of spring throughout the air. Flora breathed in and took a sip of her warm tea. She sat on the balcony outside of the room enjoying the sound of nature and looked down at the sparse number of students left on the campus.

It was Spring Break and Flora was what was left of the Winx Club at Alfea. Linphea Academy's Spring Break had been the previous week and her parents had work so Flora had to stay behind and work on her studies and improve her skills without the distractions of her friends.

Flora was enjoying the foreign silence and felt herself connecting deeper to nature than ever before. She was able to listen without Stella and Aisha's bickering, Tecna's video games, Musa's loud music, or Bloom's late night conversations with Sky. Flora loved her friends but she was more than happy to be alone.

However, Flora's peaceful moment was broken when her phone gave a sharp ring. Flora stood up and walked back inside of her room to check her phone on her nightstand. Flora looked down and saw her father's name flash across the scene, giving Flora's heart a quick start. Her father never called unless it was something important. Usually, Flora's mother would call and relay messages to her dad but for Flora's father to call her directly, it had to be urgent.

Flora quickly pressed the green answer icon and brought her phone to her ear.

"Dad?" Flora asked hesitantly.

"Hello, Flora. How are you?" her father asked in a positive tone.

"I am doing well. How are you?" Flora did her best to avoid asking what the problem was. What if her dad was just calling to check in? She shouldn't just jump to conclusion.

"Fine, dear. I have some bad news though." Flora's dad answered and Flora's heart dropped.

"Yes?" Flora gulped.

"Now, I don't want you to get worked up about this. Everything will be fine."

"What is it dad?" Flora blurted out, not wanting to be left in the dark any longer about their situation.

"We had a small fire in the house and most of it has been destroyed." he answered quickly, like ripping off a bandage.

"Wh-what?" Flora stammered, her heart racing, thinking about the worst.

"Now, I told you not to get worked up. Your mother and I were at work when it happened and your sister was at school as you know. Nothing of sentimental value was lost, thank goodness for the safe at the bank. Everything can be replaced." Flora's dad explained through the phone.

"And my plants?" Flora asked. There was silence. "Please tell me that they are okay?" Silence. "My garden."

"I'm so sorry sweety. The fire brigade did everything they could but when I say that everything was lost, everything was lost."

Flora was trying to hold back tears.

"Where are you and mom staying?" Flora asked through shaky breath.

"We are staying in a small cottage while we work out what our next steps are. Luckily, we will be getting a nice sum from the insurance company that will help to finance or build a new home."

"I am coming home." Flora sprung up from her bed.

"No, no. Just stay where you are. Your mother and I are going to be okay and I don't want you worrying about this more than you need to. Your job is to focus on your school work and saving the universe. Leave the boring stuff to me and your mother." Flora's dad chuckled.

Flora gave a soft smile at the sound of her dad's laugh.

"Have you told Miele?" Flora asked.

"I am about to call her so I should probably hang up now."

"Alright. Bye, dad. Love you." Flora sighed.

"I love you too. Bye, Flora."

There were three beeps letting Flora know that the call was over. Flora clutched her phone to her chest and let out a deep breath. Her mind began to race and fill with worry about the stress that her parents must be under. She was also saddened by the loss of her plants and she could almost feel their pain as the fire tore through the leaves and petals.

Flora looked through her contacts and her fingers immediately went to Helia's name but she paused and remembered that Helia was spending the break at a meditation retreat to help rebalance himself after midterm exams. Flora then thought about calling one of the girls but she knew that they would become worried too and not do anything to calm Flora's nerves. So, Flora opted to take a walk and enjoy the nature that surrounded Alfea.

Flora walked through the surrounding forest outside of Alfea and her mind felt at ease. That was until she heard a raspy grunting sound behind the treeline. Flora followed the noise as it became louder and louder. She could make out the faint sounds of metal being struck. As she made it past the treeline, she smiled at the sight of the maroon haired specialist running drills. It was nice to see a familiar face.

"What do you want, Flora?" Riven asked as his back was turned to her.

Flora squinted her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"How did you-"

"Know that you were behind me?" Riven chuckled as he turned to face Flora. "I guess that you can call it a gift. It comes in handy in case somebody sneaks up behind me. I also saw you walking this way." Riven walked towards Flora, wiping his face with his discarded shirt.

"I didn't want anything, I was just taking a walk and ran into you." Flora replied defensively.

"There had to be some reason you stopped instead of walking." Riven smirked as he walked past Flora and sat on a boulder.

Flora looked down at Riven and sighed. Flora slumped down onto another boulder and placed her head in her hands.

"There is something." Flora resigned.

"I could tell." Riven chuckled.

"I don't want to burden you with it though."

"You already have my attention so you might as well tell me what is going on."

Flora sighed and rubbed her face before she turned to face Riven.

"I received a call that my house had caught fire. We lost everything."

"I am sorry to hear that." Riven replied sympathetically, a rare phenomenon. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, nobody was home at the time. However, my garden was destroyed and all the plants we had in the house are all dead. I couldn't save them."

"You can't blame yourself. You weren't there and luckily your family is safe. How are your parents doing?" Riven asked as he looked at Flora in her sad green eyes.

"They are doing fine. Or at least they say that they are doing well. They are staying in a small cottage while we try to rebuild. I know that we are lucky not to be completely destitute but, I know that they must be stressed out. One never knows what will happen."

"You never know what is ever going to happen in life, that is why you have to live everyday to your fullest. I think that is something that Nabu's death really taught me was that any mission could be the last. Even when we think that everything will be resolved, something could happen that could end everything."

"Thank you, Riven." Flora smiled.

"For what?" Riven asked.

"For reminding me what is important in life. As long as the people that I love are safe, I have nothing to worry about."

Flora leaned in and gave Riven a hug, which he hesitated to accept.

"At least you aren't homeless." Riven shrugged as he pulled away from Flora.

"Yeah, then I would be just like you." Flora rolled her eyes.

"You would have to go through a lot more shit to be like me." Riven said, a tinge of sadness behind his voice.

"Well, I like you the way that you are. Even when you are being a butthead."

"Butthead?" Riven raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." Flora nudged Riven. "Thank you for being here, it was nice to have someone to talk to."

"Yeah, it was nice. Want to head back to Red Fountain? I am starving." Riven asked as he stood up and walked over to his bag.

"I would love to."

 **Sorry that I have been so absent recently. I am going through some medical stuff and my job is not allowing for much free time. I hope to update when I can and update my other stories as well. I have not forgotten about you.**


End file.
